Abyssus Abyssum Invocat
by Shemyaza
Summary: Harry había muerto, y con él la última esperanza del Mundo Mágico. O eso es lo que creía Hermione hasta que se vio obligada a viajar en el tiempo hasta los años 40 con un solo objetivo: Si destruir los Horcruxes no había servido para derrotar a Voldemort, tal vez la única solución posible era asegurarse de que Tom Ryddle nunca llegara a crearlos.
1. Chapter 1: Mors certa, hora incerta

**NdA: Dije en mi otro fic que había tenido una idea pero que no sabía si desarrollarla, gracias a varios reviews animándome a escribir aquí está. Este capítulo es tan sólo un prólogo, de ahí su escasa longitud y carencia de diálogo. Mi intención es que sirva de introducción a como Hermione llega a la situación de tener que ir al pasado y por supuesto, mostrar varios acontecimientos que después la afectarán psicológicamente. Por supuesto, Tom hará aparición, espero que no muy tarde, pero por ahora me veo obligada a centrarme en Hermione.**

 **Espero que le deis una oportunidad y que os guste.**

* * *

 _Mors certa, hora incerta_

Asustada, perdida, sola. Así se había sentido Hermione en el momento en que la profesora McGonagall la encontró. A lo lejos se podía escuchar todavía el estruendo procedente de la batalla, cada vez más apagado a medida que los pocos que aún seguían oponiendo resistencia caían. Hacía mucho que el sol se había puesto marcando no sólo el final del día, sino el final de una era. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Ah, sí...

 _Era el fin. Voldemort había ganado, no había nada que hacer. Harry había muerto y, con él, la última esperanza del Mundo Mágico. Cuando vio el cuerpo inerte del joven de gafas no quiso creerlo, nadie quiso creerlo y desde luego no se rindieron. La batalla duró todo el día y parte de la noche, sin embargo, los mortífagos fueron derrotándolos uno a uno. Jamás olvidaría como Ginny rodó escaleras abajo tras haber recibido de llenó el Avada Kedavra que le lanzó Bellatrix Lestrange. Sus ojos abiertos, carentes de vida, la perseguirían allá donde fuera y junto a ellos el grito desesperado que lanzó su madre, la señora Weasley, al verla caer. La pobre bruja tuvo que ver morir a tres de sus hijos antes de que la vida le fuera arrebatada a ella también._

 _No se rindieron no, aún cuando fueron conscientes de que no había nada que pudieran hacer para derrotar a sus enemigos. Poco a poco, se fueron retirando, escondiéndose por todo el castillo, en un intento desesperado de recobrar energías, de escapar, de hacer algo. Ron, Neville y ella decidieron que lo mejor sería huir del castillo, intentar reunir a todos los supervivientes y organizarse para seguir resistiendo cuento pudieran._

 _Estaba agotada, no sabía como era capaz de seguir corriendo, tal vez el ver a Ron junto a ella, ahora que por fin estaban juntos, era lo que le daba fuerzas. Se encaminaron lo más rápido posible hacia el tercer piso, con la intención de usar el pasadizo que había bajo la joroba de La Bruja Tuerta que los llevaría hasta Honeydukes. Eran conscientes de los grupos de mortífagos que recorrían el castillo, buscando supervivientes, el Mapa del Merodeador les daba una ligera ventaja sobre ellos._

 _Al llegar al tercer piso vieron en el mapa un punto marcado con el nombre "Luna Lovegood" y se desviaron un poco de su camino para ir hasta ella. La joven estaba escondida bajo la mesa del profesor en la clase de Encantamientos. Temblaba a más no poder y se apretaba el brazo, donde se podía ver una quemadura bastante fea contra el pecho. Se detuvieron para recobrar el aliento y observar el mapa antes de precipitarse a la carrera hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la entrada al pasadizo. Fue una suerte ya que, al comprobar bien el mapa vieron como en el interior del pasadizo se encontraban Mulciber y Crabbe, probablemente haciendo guardia para asegurarse de que nadie escapara._

 _Mientras Hermione intentaba curar la quemadura de la otra bruja, idearon un nuevo plan de escape. Lo más probable es que los otros pasadizos estuvieran también vigilados, incluyendo el que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos así que entre todos decidieron escapar a través del bosque prohibido. Era peligroso, pero quedarse en el castillo lo era aún más._

 _Poco a poco, fueron descendiendo por las escaleras más alejadas de la puerta principal, intentando no acercarse al Gran Comedor, donde se había llevado a cabo la parte más cruenta de la batalla. Usar la capa de invisibilidad estaba descartado, no era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a los cuatro, ni siquiera habían sido capaces de usarla cuando sólo eran tres._

 _Cuando consiguieron salir a los terrenos del colegio faltaba poco para la puesta de sol. Con un encantamiento desilusionador sobre ellos, avanzaron pegados a la pared del castillo, intentando alejarse de la puerta principal. Aún no habían podido alegrarse de haber escapado cuando una luz roja fue disparada en su dirección y vieron, para su desgracia, como cinco mortífagos enmascarados corrían hacia ellos desde la cabaña de Hagrid._

 _Hermione escuchó un grito a su lado, pero no fue capaz de identificar a quién pertenecía. En un arrebato de adrenalina echaron a correr; Ron y Neville hacia la izquierda, en dirección al campo de Quidditch, Luna y ella a la derecha, de vuelta al castillo. Durante un segundo cruzó la vista con el pelirrojo y pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos azules._

 _Luna y ella atravesaron el vestíbulo a toda velocidad, siendo perseguidas por dos de los mortífagos. La castaña agarró la mano de la otra joven mientras lanzaba un escudo protector a su espalda y la conducía de camino a las mazmorras. En un momento le lucidez dio un giro brusco a la izquierda dos veces seguidas, abriendo con la varita una puerta a la derecha. Los mortífagos cayeron en su trampa y entraron en la estancia. Con la explosión provocada por otro hechizo, hizo que el arco de piedra y las columnas que había junto a la puerta se derrumbaran, dejando a los mortífagos encerrados, al menos temporalmente._

 _Descartando volver a salir por el mismo sitio, Luna le recordó el embarcadero. Hermione no supo cómo había pensado en eso antes, las barcas que se usaban para llevar a los de primer año al castillo, podrían usarlas para cruzar el lago. Con la anticipación embriagándolas, las dos jóvenes volvieron hacia la escalera que daba acceso a las mazmorras, pero en vez de subirlas atravesaron una puerta que había a su derecha. Tras comprobar en el mapa, que por suerte cuando se separaron de los chicos había llevado Hermione, vieron que no había moros en la costa y descendieron por el ancho túnel de piedra._

 _Cuando llegaron al embarcadero que se situaba todavía bajo tierra vieron la docena de barcas amarradas a los muelles y soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Sabían que era demasiado arriesgado salir a la luz del sol, de modo que lanzaron un encantamiento desilusionador sobre una de las barcas y se tumbaron en ella, cubiertas por la capa invisible._

 _El reloj de Hermione marcaba pasadas las once de la noche cuando se atrevieron a salir. Aún tumbadas en la misma posición, sin atreverse a mover siquiera un músculo por miedo a que la capa se deslizara y dejase parte de sus cuerpos a la vista, hicieron que la barca comenzara a moverse lentamente. Cuando salieron al exterior de la cuerva pudieron ver la luna alzarse sobre sus cabezas y algunos destellos de hechizos en intervalos muy separados._

 _Avanzaron muy, muy despacio a través del lago para evitar dejar un rastro perceptible en el agua a su paso. Pasó casi una hora hasta que estuvieron próximas a la otra orilla y Hermione quiso creer que lo conseguirían. Pero el destino tenía otros planes. Unos gritos las hicieron ponerse tensas y se percataron de que dos mortífagos se alzaban sobre ellas, montados en escobas._

 _Las atacaron, todo fue tan rápido que Hermione no supo ni cómo paso. Estaban las dos tumbadas en la barca y al instante siguiente esta empezaba a arder. Las dos jóvenes se levantaron y contraatacaron, al ver que no tenían otra salida. Hermione se enrolló la capa en el brazo izquerdo mientras Luna y ella atacaban desde el agua al mismo mortífago, que no tardó en salir despedido por los aires. Sin embargo, el otro aprovechó ese momento para lanzar su maldición contra Luna. La joven rubia profirió un alarido de dolor y se comenzó a hundirse. Hermione lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor al mortífago antes de zambullirse para ayudar a su amiga._

 _Bajo el agua no podía ver casi nada, estaba demasiado oscuro. Pudo distinguir la figura de la rubia, forcejeando y llevándose las manos al cuello. Hermione la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil, otra fuerza superior tiraba de ella hacia abajo y arrastraba también a la castaña. Cuando ya no pudo más la soltó, no pasó ni un segundo cuando comenzó a arrepentirse. Otra imagen que estaría grabada para siempre en su memoria era la de Luna Lovegood, con su larga cabellera rubia moviéndose junto a las ondas del agua y sus ojos desorbitado, mirándola, suplicándole ayuda, mientras se ahogaba y desparecía en las profundidades._

 _Hermione no se atrevía a salir a la superficie, sabía que el mortífago restante estaría esperándola, dudaba que su encantamiento de antes hubiera dado en el blanco, pero se le acababa el oxígeno. Vislumbrando la borrosa figura del mortífago a varios metros de altura sobre el lago decidió jugársela. Con un impulso de sus cansadas piernas ascendió y, apenas hubo sacado la cabeza a la superficie apuntó al mortífago y lanzó un Petrificus Totalus._

 _Acertó y, mientras esquivaba la maldición que le había lanzado su oponente, vio como el mago caía de su escoba al agua con un ruido sordo, salpicando a varios metros al rededor. La joven no quiso detenerse por un instante a mirar, sabía que no podía moverse y que lo estaba condenado al mismo destino que a su amiga. En aquel instante no le importó, incluso sintió una cierta satisfacción al saber que había vengado la muerte de Luna._

 _Cruzó a nado lo que quedaba de lago. Cuando alcanzó la otra orilla se encontraba totalmente desfallecida, dudaba que hubiera conseguido llegar tan lejos de no ser por el subidón de adrenalina y ahora que éste se había acabado no le quedaban fuerzas para más. Tambaleándose avanzó hasta llegar al límite del bosque al otro lado y se dejó caer tras un grueso cedro a recuperar el aliento. Tras diez minutos hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, no podía quedarse allí, envolviéndose en la capa de invisibilidad se adentró en el bosque, apoyándose en los troncos de los árboles para no perder el equilibrio si le fallaban las fuerzas._

 _Dando un rodeo para evitar ser vista se dirigió hacia las puertas del colegio, tardando otra hora más en llegar en lugar de los habituales veinte minutos. Cuando por fin vio la reja a lo lejos quiso sentir de nuevo que había esperanza, pero no pudo. Las otras dos veces que se había atrevido a pensar que todo saldría bien, las cosas se habían torcido. No sabía que hacer a partir de ese momento, no tenía a dónde ir. Sólo pensaba en alejarse de Hogwarts sin un destino fijo en la mente._

 _Cuando llegó a la reja de la puerta la abrió haciendo el menor ruido. Aún llevaba puesta la capa invisible, pero sin duda la puerta abriéndose "sola" alertó a alguien que estaba oculto en las inmediaciones. En un segundo un hechizo hizo que la capa se alejara de ella, al igual que su varita, haciéndo que emitiera un grito. Al girarse se encontró cara a cara con una bruja con el ceño fruncido, el moño medio desecho y la túnica salpicada de una sustancia oscura cuya preferencia no quería saber._

Y así, asustada, perdida y sola, es como la encontró la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

 **NdA: Lo dicho, muy corto y bastante precipitado, pero tengamos en cuenta que técnicamente es un resumen a modo de flashback de como Hermione está en el estado en que está cuando McGonagall la encuentra. En el próximo capítulo me explayaré mucho más, lo prometo.**

 **Por cierto, ya que en mi otro fic no paran de llegar reviews de gente que no soporta a Ginny y ya que allí tendrán que aguantarla bastante, aquí he decidido acabar con ella la primera.**

 **Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible y compaginaré, según me venga la inspiración, este fic y el otro. Ya he hecho mi trabajo de investigación sobre estudiantes, profesores y hechos históricos (muggles y mágicos) de la época de Tom Ryddle. Ahora sólo me queda rellenar los huecos que faltan y darle coherencia, espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo.**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer. Cualquier tipo de comentario, crítica u opinión es más que bienvenido.**

 **Un saludo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Alea Iacta Est

**NdA: Buenas! Traigo un capítulo recién acabado y listo para publicar! Me ha llevado menos de lo que esperaba, probablemente por la longitud y casi carente falta de argumento. Aún así me las he apañado para enrollarme con los detalles más absurdos, pero siempre he dicho que, amenos que sean parrafos de descripciones infinitos, ayudan a enriquecer la trama.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os animasteis a leer el prólogo. Espero que os haya gustado y decidáis darle una oportunidad al fic. Agradezco también todos los favoritos y follows y, por supuesto, los reviews de vaale lagos, D. Vie, TsukihimePrincess, Daenerys Black, lkdv, susan-black7 y lyeth.**

 **-vaale lagos: He estado practicando _Legilimancia_ , me has pillado. ¿A qué te refieres con innecesarias? A mí me pareció todo bastante resumido. Si te refieres a detalles es sólo mi forma de escribir. Me gusta ser específica cuando escribo para poder ir metiendo sutilmente cosillas que luego tendrán más o menos importancia.**

 **-D. Vie: Hola! a ti también XD No es que me deje llevar, es que cada vez que sale Ginny en mi otro fic hay como mínimo un review diciendo que no les gusta ese personaje (aunque les guste más en mi fic) y ya que aquí tenía que morir de todas formas... A mí en el canon ni fu ni fa, pero al escribirla le he ido cogiendo cariño, no sé por qué. Sobre lo de los tres hijos, lo dejé en el aire a propósito. Una es Ginny, el otro se puede deducir que es Fred y el tercero... ¿quién sabe? Tarde o temprano se mencionará. Y ains, me vas a sacar los colores! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el prólogo.**

 **-TsukihimePrincess: Uy, pasarán cosas. Muuuuuuuuuchas cosas (Cosas que no puedo esperar para escribir)**

 **-lkdv: Yo tampoco creo que se pueda culpar a Hermione por lo de Luna, pero es distinto lo que pensamos nosotros que lo que piensa el propio personaje así que la muerte de Luna traerá sus consecuencias. Sobre lo de Remus y Sirius, para mí la aparición de Tonks fue toda una sorpresa. Aunque no los terminaba de ver en el canon, Sirius y Remus era una de mis OTP (y lo siguen siendo), tampoco sabemos que relación tenían exactamente y siento que a eso se le puede sacar partido (y eso hice XD).**

* * *

 _Alea Iacta Est_

 _Hermione atravesó el portal y viajó en el tiempo..._

* * *

La joven se quedó mirando a su profesora sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir en aquella situación? No había esperado encotrarse con nadie, mucho menos con nadie de su mismo bando. McGonagall, por el contrario parecía saber exactamente qué decir y, sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita preguntó:

—Dígame, ¿qué fue lo que le entregué el primer día de su tercer curso?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confusa. _—Claro —_ pensó _—. tiene que asegurarse de que soy yo y no un mortífago usando poción multijugos, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?—_ Cansada y con cada vez menos fuerzas, respondió—. Un... un giratiempo.

La bruja bajó la varita y se aproximó a ella con pasos aligerados, examinándola de arriba abajo en busca de heridas. La castaña aprovechó para observarla a ella y le chocó mucho el aspecto que tenía, se veía cansada, llena de polvo y suciedad, el apretado recogido que solía llevar estaba medio deshecho y algunos bucles de oscuro cabello entrecano le caían sobre los hombros.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita Granger? Merlín, tiene el cabello empapado. —A pesar de todo McGonagall pareció cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien y dio un paso atrás para verla mejor?— ¿No hay nadie más con usted? ¿Longbottom, los Weasley?

Preferiría no tener que hablar de ello y esperaba que su profesora no insistiera demasiado con el tema. En lugar de contestar se limitó a contestar con un gesto de cabeza, muy lentamente. No obstante, la otra mujer pareció entenderla y la rodeó con sus brazos para consolarla.

—Tranquila, todo irá bien —le aseguró al separarse. Hermione sabía que no era cierto. Se agachó para recoger la capa y su varita y se las devolvió para luego decirle, mientras ella guardaba la capa en su bolso—. Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible. Necesitaba encontrar a un alumno, me alegro de que sea usted, ahora vuelve a haber esperanza.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo la castaña sin entender una palabra.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones.

La agarró bruscamente del brazo e inmediatamente Hermione sintió una sensación de tirón y el remolino propio de la aparición. Cuando aterrizaron un segundo después casi cayó al suelo, ella estaba acostumbrada a aparecerse por su cuenta, la aparición conjunta mareaba mucho más. Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, fijándose en su entorno, estaban en el porche de una hermosa casa de campo de paredes blancas y techos altos. Tras ella, a lo lejos, se distinguían las luces de lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó a McGonagall que abrió sin reparos la enorme puerta de madera oscura de la entrada y desapareció en el interior. Hermione se apresuró a seguirla— ¿Profesora?

Habría mentido de decir que no estaba asustada. Aquella mujer era Minerva McGonagall, no tenía dudas de ello, pero estaba muy rara. Cuando la bruja encendió las lámaras con un sencillo _Lumos_ Hermione vio que se encontraba en un vestíbulo también blanco, con una escalera de madera al fondo y puertas a ambos lados. No tuvo tiempo de fijarse en mucho más ya que su profesora comenzó a subir las escaleras y ella, nuevamente, la siguió.

—Estamos en la casa del profesor Dumbledore —le dijo mientras avanzaba a toda prisa por los pasillos. A Hermione le hubiera gustado detenerse a contemplar los retratos de las paredes, pero no tuvo tiempo— Al igual que Grimmauld Place, este lugar se encuentra bajo la protección del encantamiento _Fidelio_ y el propio Dumbledore era su guardián secreto. Es una suerte que yo fuera una de las pocas personas a las que confió su localización.

—Pero, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Todo a su tiempo, señorita Granger.

McGonagall se detuvo frente a una puerta al final del pasillo y la abrió con un complicado encantamiento que Hermione no reconoció. Tras ella había lo que sólo podía definirse como un estudio, frente al gran ventanal había un escritorio y estanterías llenas de libros y extraños artefactos ocupaban gran parte de las paredes, excepto los espacios ocupados por un mueblebar de madera y cristal y dos cuadros. Uno de ellos, el que se encontraba frente a una chimenea, representaba a una familia, el otro a Dumbledore.

—Minerva —dijo el retrato a modo de saludo en cuanto la bruja encendió las luces—. A juzgar por tu presencia aquí, me temo que traes malas noticias.

—Eso me temo, Albus. —En ese instante se giró hacia Hermione— la señorita Granger es la única a la que pude encontrar.

—Ha sido una suerte. De entre todos los candidatos es, posiblemente, la mejor elección —contestó el retrato con total normalidad.

—Un momento, ¿la mejor elección para qué? ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Hermione cada vez más y más confusa. ¿Acaso la habían alcanzado con una maldición y se había vuelto loca?

—Si haces los honores, Minerva...

—Desde luego. —McGonagall se volvió hacia ella—. Lo que ha pasado esta noche era una posibilidad que la Orden del Fénix no había pasado por alto: perder la batalla y con ella la guerra. De modo que el profesor Dumbledore, antes de morir, diseñó un plan B.

—¿Un plan B? ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llevarlo a cabo nosotras dos solas? —preguntó incrédula y de forma algo descortés. No le gustaba ser irrespetuosa con sus profesores, pero estaba desesperada.

—Lo cierto es que tendríamos que haber ido al antiguo despacho del profesor Dumbledore para hablar con su retrato, pues ni siquiera a mí confió todos los detalles. Pero dado el estado del castillo aquella opción era imposible, de modo que la única alternativa posible era venir aquí, donde hay un retrato gemelo, similar al de Phineas Nigellus en Grimmauld Place. Bien Albus —continuó mirando al anciano mago del retrato— he traído a un alumno, tal como solicitaste. El resto depende de ti.

—Gracias Minerva. Bien Hermione, toma asiento, lo que tengo que pedirte es muy largo de contar —le pidió el mago del cuadro haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el escritorio.

A Hermione estaba tan cansada e impaciente que en lugar de dar la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse en la silla que había tras ella se sentó directamente sobre el escritorio y dejó las piernas colgando en el aire. La situación era cada vez más inverosímil, no le gustaba nada la mirada que tenían aquellos ojos azules que se encontraban fijos en los suyos.

—Tengo una misión para ti. Una misión que no sólo requerirá de todo tu ingenio sino que pondrá tu vida en peligro, si tienes éxito salvarás el mundo mágico, si no... —dejó la frase en el aire y Hermione no pudo sino tragar saliva, intimidada.

—¿De que se trata? —Estaba asustada, sí. Pero, ¿qué más podía perder? _—¿Aparte de tu propia vida?—_ le dijo su subconsciente. ¿Qué más daba eso? Casi todos sus amigos habían muerto, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir ella sola? Si con su sacrificio conseguía salvar el Mundo Mágico se sacrificaría encantada. Aunque otra parte de ella le decía que por mucho que dijera eso ahora luego, a la hora de la verdad, saldría huyendo otra vez.

—Visto que destruir los Horcruxes de Voldemort no ha servido de nada sólo nos queda una posibilidad: Hacer que nunca llegue a crearlos.

—Creo que no le sigo, ¿como voy a hacer qu...?

—Viajando al pasado —la interrumpió el antiguo director.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Los giratiempos solo alcanzan para volver atrás cinco horas y estamos hablando de décadas! —la castaña se bajó de la mesa de un salto y se acercó al retrato.

—Supongo que para eso es lo del Ministerio, ¿me equivoco, Albus? —intervino McGnagall. Llevaba un rato tan callada que Hermione casi se había olvidado de que no estaba sola con Dumbledore.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre Minerva. —El anciano mago asintió—. Los giratiempos no sirven para este caso, es cierto. No obstante, en el Departamento de Misterios hay una sala dedicada al tiempo. Ya has estado allí, ¿verdad?

—Sólo de pasada —contestó Hermione recordando el viaje al Ministerio de Magia que hizo en quinto curso.

—Allí se encuentra un... llamémoslo portal, con el que los _Inefables_ estudian el tiempo. Con los hechizos adecuados portal debería permitirte viajar de año en año.

—¿De año en año? ¿Quiere que mate a Voldemort antes de que llegue a ser un peligro?

—Oh, Merlín no. Eso sería demasiado drástico, su misión será impedir simplemente que cree sus Horcruxes. Le diría que intentase no cambiar mucho los acontecimientos del pasado pero sería inútil ya que cualquier pequeña acción podría cambiar toda la línea temporal, sólo puedo recomendarle que sea precavida.

—De acuerdo, digamos que, hipotéticamente, consigo llegar al pasado. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a impedir que Voldemort cree sus Horcruxes? No puedo aparecer de la nada y decirle: Oye, no hagas eso por favor.

—Sea creativa: Acérquese a él, gánese su confianza, no tenga reparos en espiarlo y seguirlo. De hecho, no tenga reparos en hacer cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, por ilegal que sea. Contamos con la ventaja de saber que muerte ocasionó su primer Horcrux: La de Myrtle Warren. Tiene que evitarla como sea.

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Al menos tenía por dónde empezar, después... Si tenía éxito y conseguía evitar la muerte de Myrtle la línea temporal cambiaría, alejándose cada vez más de la que conocían y complicándole el camino a ella. Si había entendido bien y el viaje en el tiempo se realizaba de año en año...

—Es decir, que si me voy hoy apareceré el tres de mayo de... ¿1943? —dijo calculando mentalmente a que año tendría que viajar—. Si Myrtle murió en junio eso me daría más de un mes para impedirlo.

—Exacto, si se va hoy, tres de mayo, aparecería también el tres de mayo. Sin embargo, un mes y diez días no son tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su misión. Necesito que esté en Hogwarts desde principio de curso, que conozca a sus habitantes y se convierta en una más de ellos, con un poco de suerte que se acerque lo bastante a Tom Ryddle como para poder tener cierta influencia sobre él. Y para ello necesito que viaje un año más, hasta el 42.

—¡¿Tengo que estar allí un año sin hacer nada?! —se quejó. Después de casi un año de arriba a abajo, buscando Horcruxes y luchando en una guerra no se veía capaz de volver tranquilamente al colegio.

—No estará sin hacer nada. Por lo pronto se quedará aquí un tiempo, para prepararse —intervino McGonagall acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Yo misma la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Para empezar tenemos que intentar entrenarla en Oclumancia...

 _—Otra vez la Oclumancia—_ pensó Hermione recordando las clases que había recibido Harry dos años antes, sólo que esta vez le tocaría a ella. No le apetecía demasiado, pero por otro lado sabía que era indispensable, no podían arriesgarse a que Voldemort leyera su mente, si es que ya había adquirido esa habilidad.

—... y elaboraré una lista con los alumnos que tendrá en su curso y lo que recuerde de ellos —prosiguió la profesora.

—Disculpe, creo que no la he entendido —interrumpió avergonzada de no haber prestado toda la atención que debía.

—Le estaba diciendo que yo también estaré allí, mi yo pasado al menos. Entré a Hogwarts un año después que Quien-usted-sabe, así que al estar un curso por debajo y en otra casa no le puedo decir mucho de los que serán sus compañeros de clase, no obstante le daré una lista de nombres con todos los datos que recuerde.

—No debería ni preguntar cuál será mi casa, ¿verdad? —dijo resignada ante la idea de tener que vivir como Slytherin.

—Ambos sabemos que estar en Slytherin es lo más adecuado —intervino el retrato de Dumbledore comiéndose un caramelo de limón que sacó del cuenco que habían pintado junto a la silla en la que estaba sentado—. Lo que sí lamento es que tenga que volver a repetir desde el quinto curso.

Cierto, para estar en la misma clase que Voldemort tendría que volver a cursar quinto. En quinto curso a los diecinueve... (la edad que cumpliría a mediados de septiembre), les llevaría tres años a todos sus compañeros. Esperaba que no se notase demasiado esa pequeña diferencia de edad, por suerte para ella de los dieciséis a los diecinueve no había tantas diferencias físicas como de los trece a los dieciséis, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué día he de viajar exactamente? —preguntó más que decidida a llevar a cabo ese plan aparentemente tan loco, mirando seriamente al retrato de su antiguo director— ¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer al llegar?

—Partirá usted de aquí el viernes 20 de junio, para llegar al sábado 20 de junio de 1942. Es el día después del inicio de las vacaciones de verano aquel año. Esperaremos a esa fecha para asegurarnos de que yo esté aquí. Nada más llegar al pasado quiero que venga a verme, como ya ha estado aquí y por aquel entonces no se había realizado el encantamiento _Fidelio_ no tendrá dificultades para aparecerse.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Le explico lo que ha pasado y ya está? —No podía creerse que Dumbloedore dejara tantos cabos sin atar.

—Le entregará esta carta —respondió McGonagall mostrándole una carta sellada que había sobre el escritorio.

—El resto dependerá de mi yo pasado —intervino el mago del retrato— Es mejor que sea él quien te proporcione una historia adecuada, ya que es quien puede hablar con personas que ayuden a corroborarla.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la sien, le empezaba a doler mucho la cabeza y cada vez notaba más y más que el dichoso Plan B era una auténtica locura. McGonagall interpretó su gesto como una muestra de cansancio e insistió en que debía irse a dormir, se despidieron del retrato y salieron del despacho. La profesora la acompañó hasta una habitación y le dijo que era libre de usarla su antojo, con un gesto de varita hizo aparecer un cuenco de sopa caliente y un plato de filetes de pollo a la plancha para que cenara.

La castaña se dejó caer sobre la cama en cuanto la otra bruja le dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación. Llevaba horas sin comer, de todas formas los acontecimientos del día le habían quitado el apetito. Aún así sabía que necesitaba coger fuerzas para todo lo que la esperaba y haciendo un esfuerzo se tomó la sopa, los filetes no pudo ni tocarlos.

Sacó del bolso su pijama y se cambió, sabía que la puerta que había en un lateral de la habitación llevaba a un baño, McGonagall se lo había dicho, pero no tenía ganas ni de ducharse. Se metió en la cama y trató de conciliar el sueño, evitando pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Tras dar muchas vueltas supo que no le iba a ser posible y no precisamente por toda la luz que entraba a través de los grandes ventanales sino porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venía recuerdos más que desagradables.

Debía ser muy, muy tarde cuando su estómago tampoco aguantó más y tuvo que salir disparada hacia el baño, inclinándose sobre el inodoro y vertiendo en él lo poco que había cenado. El escozor de la garganta hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas y, una vez empezó, no pudo parar. Volvió a la cama y siguió llorando hasta quedarse sin lágrimas mientras abrazaba una almohada.

No sabía que hora era, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba allí tumbada. Sólo supo que cuando el sol apareció por el horizonte ella seguía despierta, incapaz de pegar ojo.

* * *

—Neferura Akhenra, Lucretia Black, Margot Droope, Druella Rosier —murmuró Hermione mientras leía por enésima vez la lista de nombres que McGonagall le había dado. La había sacado directamente de un anuario y junto a cada nombre había añadido ciertos detalles que recordaba de las que iban a ser sus compañeras de habitación. Bajó la vista y siguió leyendo, esta vez los nombres de los chicos con los que iría a clase—. Archie Avery, Theodosius Nott, Gabriel Ollivander... Tom Ryddle...

Dijo el último y ya casi temido nombre en un susurro. Llevaba más de mes y medio en casa de Dumbledore y la hora de partir se había ido acercando más y más casi sin que se diera cuenta. En todo ese tiempo había mejorado bastante, había recuperado el apetito y el sueño (inicialmente gracias a una poción para dormir aunque nada había hecho que se librar de las pesadillas) y la profesora McGonagall le había enseñado bastantes hechizos que le podrían ser muy útiles así como costumbres y formas de comportarse de la época. En lo único en lo que no terminaba de mejorar era en la Oclumancia, había hecho progresos pero estaba todavía muy lejos de dominarla.

Estaba sentada en el jardín trasero, disfrutando del sol de junio mientras revisaba todas las notas y datos que había ido acumulando. Del interior de la casa llegaba el aroma a guiso y Hermione respiró profundamente. McGonagall y ella se había dividido las tareas de la casa y ese día le tocaba cocinar a la profesora, cosa que no se le daba del todo bien.

La cena transcurrió casi en silencio, aquella noche era la noche y Hermione no sabía si se le había cerrado el estómago por los nervios o porque el guiso estaba demasiado salado. Cuando terminaron McGonagall le preguntó por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de día si lo había guardado todo y ella, de nuevo, asintió. Llevaba todo en el bolso de mano que había estado usando durante todo el año, incluso la tienda de campaña seguía ahí dentro. Sólo faltaba una cosa: La poción que Hermione debía tomar antes de atravesar el portal al pasado y que haría que su cuerpo se mantuviera, de lo contrario iría rejuveneciendo a medida que se acercaba al momento de su nacimiento y desaparecería. Había sido una poción muy laboriosa, más complicada aún que la poción Multijugos no sólo por la rareza de los ingredientes sino por la precisa preparación que éstos requerían, había supuesto un gran esfuerzo para ambas terminarla con éxito. Parte de la poción había tenido que madurar durante un ciclo lunar entero y Hermione se pasó todo ese tiempo temerosa de que hubiera salido mal pues no tenían otro ciclo lunar entero para repetir esa parte de la poción y habrían tenido que retrasar la fecha de su partida.

Dejaron la casa a media noche, al amparo de la oscuridad, tras una corta despedida al retrato de Dumbledore y un —Buena suerte— por parte de éste. McGonagall y ella se miraron y a la cuenta de tres se adentraron en la chimenea lanzando los polvos Flu y diciendo simultáneamente —Ministerio de Magia—.

—Démonos prisa —susurró McGonagall nada más aparecer en el atrio del ministerio mientras Hermione sacaba la capa de Invisibilidad del bolso y la colocaban torno a las dos. Tras usar el ya conocido encantamiento muffliato para que ni sus pisadas y voces pudieran ser escuchadas se encaminaron con cuidado hacia los ascensores.

El atrio estaba oscuro y en silencio, igual que cuando sus amigos y ella se colaron durante su quinto curso, y aquello le daba muy mala espina. ¿No se suponía que Voldemort se había hecho con el control del Ministerio? ¿Dónde estaban los mortífagos? Le costaba creer que no hubiera nadie de guardia.

—Cuidado —dijo la profesora, que iba delante de ella, en voz baja. Frente a ellos había un único guardia sentado en una silla en el lateral del pasillo.

—De acuerdo —respondió deteniéndose y pensando por un momento en cómo la gente respondía en voz baja si inicialmente se le hablaba al mismo volumen.

McGonagall, que era muchísimo mejor que ella en hechizos no verbales, hizo que el mago cayera dormido en apenas unos segundos y, apresurando el paso, se adentraron en uno de los ascensores. La puerta todavía no se había cerrado cuando, sin bajar la varita, la bruja apretó el botón que indicaba "Nivel 9". A Hermione nunca se le había hecho tan largo el descenso en ascensor y el silencio no contribuía en nada, así que casi agradeció la campanita que sonó cuando llegaron a su destino. Respirando hondo y siempre con las varitas preparadas salieron y cruzaron el pasillo todo lo rápido que les permitía la capa. La castaña intentó no pensar en todas las veces que Harry había soñado con ese pasillo y la puerta que se disponían a cruzar en ese instante.

Al adentrarse en la sala circular, con todas sus puertas, dio las gracias de que ahora sí supiera cómo funcionaba. Cuando ella y sus amgios había ido la otra vez no tenían ni idea y no hicieron más que dar vuelta. Por suerte ahora sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en la puerta que deseaba y la sala giraría haciendo que esa puerta quedara justo frente a ella. Así lo hizo, junto a McGonagall, y cuando la estancia se detuvo se encaminaron a la puerta y la abrieron y cruzaron al otro lado.

Las recibió una enorme estancia rectangular que Hermione recordaba bien: La Sala del Tiempo. Al otra lado estaba la puerta que llevaba a la estancia en la que hasta dos años antes se habían guardado las profecías, se percató también de que los estantes que contenían los giratiempos habían desaparecidos ya que éstos fueron destruidos en la batalla que se libró allí. McGongall la llevó a una de las habitaciones adyacente, la única situada al lado derecho de la sala, y cerró la puerta mágicamente tras ellas.

Tras recorrer la habitación con las varitas para asegurarse de que no había peligro y lanzar varios encantamientos protectores y silenciadores se quitaron la capa y Hermione volvió a guardarla en el bolso. La estancia en sí era enorme y en el centro, sobre un pedestal de piedra repleto de runas, había un gran aro de metal. A la joven le recordó a la esfera de un reloj, ya que en los lados parecían estar marcados los doce puntos correspondientes a las runas. Sin embargo, ese sólo era el aro delantero, pues le seguían varios aún que sobresalían por detrás al no estar dispuestos paralelamente. Los contó recordando lo que le había explicado Dumbledore, el primero era para las horas, el segundo para las vueltas que daba la Tierra sobre sí misma, el tercero para los ciclos lunares y el cuarto para las vueltas al rededor del Sol. La castaña hubiera preferido decir, días, meses y años, pero ¿quién era ella para corregir a Dumbledore?

Mientras ella contemplaba el portal, intentando no relacionarlo con una versión más redondita del arco de la muerte, McGonagall había ido dibujando un circuló al rededor del pedestal con la varita. Haciendo que Hermione se diera cuenta de los doce pedestales que habían quedado a los bordes, sobre cada uno de los levitaba un enorme reloj de arena. Le habría gustado ayudar a McGonagall, pero Dumbledore insistió en que el hechizo debía ser realizado por una única persona.

Por hacer algo mientras observaba a la otra bruja trazar líneas que unían todos los relojes sacó del bolso la poción que debía tomar y, tras olfatearla un par de veces se la bebió de un trago. Era dulce, tan dulce que el sabor se hacía muy desagradable y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no escupirla.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó McGonagall que se había detenido al escuchar los ruidos de arcadas que había hecho.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —respondió apartándose la mano de la boca. Tras lo que la profesora reanudó su trabajo.

Cuando el dibujo estuvo completo se podía ver una estrella de doce puntas, en cada una de las cuales había un reloj y en cuyo centro estaba el pedestal. Los huecos entre las líneas también habían sido rellenados, sabía que en los mayores estaban representados los doce zodíacos, las runas de los menores las desconocía.

—¿Lista? —dijo McGonagall acercándose a ella. Hermione asintió y justo entonces recibió un inesperado y caluroso abrazo—. Buena suerte señorita Granger.

—Gracias profesora —respondió ascendiendo los escalones y deteniéndose justo frente al círculo de metal.

—Una última cosa — escuchó decir a McGonagall de repente, haciendo que se girara de nuevo—. No me deje ir al baile de Navidad con Ignatus Prewett, fue bastante duro descubrir que en realidad estaba enamorado de otra.

La joven no supo muy bien que responder a eso y tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo ya que en ese momento su profesora alzó ambos brazos y, varita en mano, comenzó a formular un largo y enrevesado encantamiento. Desde donde se encontraba salió una luz que empezó a recorrer lentamente las líneas de la estrella, cada vez que llegaba uno de los relojes este se daba la vuelta con un ruido estrepitoso, hasta que la totalidad de las líneas estuvieron completas haciendo que se iluminaran las runas también.

Un pesado ruido a la espalda hizo que se diera la vuelta y se percatara de que el círculo de metal había empezado a moverse también primero muy despacio y después cada vez más rápido. Los círculos correspondientes a las horas y los días iba demasiado rápido como para seguirlo así que se fijó en el de los ciclos lunares, en cuanto contó doce vueltas pasó la vista al siguiente y vio que justo acababa de recuperar su posición inicial, señalando una vuelta. A partir de entonces no quitó la vista de ese círculo y comenzó a contar dos, tres, cuatro...

Así hasta que llegó a cincuenta y cinco. En ese instante las esferas se detuvieron y de ellas salió una luz de color verde azulado salpicada de virutas doradas que se difuminaba a medida que se acercaba al centro del, ahora sí, portal. —Verde azulado como el círculo mágico, dorado como la arena de los relojes— pensó dando un paso al frente. Se giró una última vez para mirar a la profesora McGonagall, que seguía con los brazos extendidos y se veía agotada por toda la energía que debía haber consumido el hechizo, se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano que le fue devuelto con uno de cabeza. Hermione respiró hondo y volviendo a encarar el portal dio otro paso.

Y así, tras atravesar el portal, Hermione viajó en el tiempo.

* * *

 **NdA2: Un capítulo cortito en el que se explica como y por qué Hermione llega al pasado. Me está costando bastante escribir esta parte porque quiero que llegue a Hogwarts de una vez. Tendré que conformarme con los personajes que saldrán en el capitulo siguiente. Sí, en el próximo capítulo aparecerán ya personajes importantes, aunque os advierto que no se trata de Tom, su aparición estelar tendrá lugar en el capítulo cuatro.**

 **¿Que decir de este capítulo? No me gusta, lo admito. Se me da fatal empezar las cosas. Tengo muchísimas ideas para después, pero lo que es el principio... siento que cojea, espero superar ese bache pronto.**

 **Ya que por ahora los capítulos de este fic son mucho más cortos que los de TRyOF, me es más fácil actualizar con más rapidez pero repito: por ahora. Intentaré ir alternando los dos lo mejor posible para no dejar ninguno colgado.**

 **Como último detalle, me he estado haciendo unas tablas con todos los estudiantes (y una con los profesores de la época) para tenerlo todo controlado y no liarme con cursos ni casas de nadie, lo más difícil ha sido rellenar huecos. A algunos personajes les he tenido que cambiar un poco la edad del canon: Lucretia Black aquí es un año más joven y McGonagall (porque me negaba a que no estuviera) es nueve años mayor. También he jugado con algunas fechas más ambiguas y he mirado personajes de la época de Harry para ver si cuadra que aparezca algún antepasado (Ejemplo: había un Nott en esa época, así que le he dado nombre y he hecho que sea el abuelo de Theodore Nott). Espero que no resulte lioso, pero si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre quién es quién a medida que salgan personajes que no dude en preguntarme.**

 **No me enrollo más y me despido. Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3: O tempora, o mores!

**¡Buenas! Un mes después me he dignado a continuar por donde lo dejé. Los capítulos iniciales siempre cuestan, una no sabe como encauzar bien todos los acontecimientos para llevarlos a la trama que tiene pensada. Pero hago lo que puedo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos los favs y follows, y también a TsukihimePrincess, D. Vie, Smithback, lkdv, Paosan, susan-black7, Beatriz, Jaaaviera y VictoryReed por sus reviews.**

 **-TsukihimePrincess: Puede sobornar al sombrero con remendarlo bien y dejarlo como nuevo. O no XD.**

 **-D. Vie: No, la poción sólo afecta a organismos vivos. Y sí, habrá un Malfoy. Lo que no sé es cuándo aparecerá exactamente.**

 **-Jaaaviera: Deseo concedido? Yo tampoco aguanto la faceta manipuladora de Dumbledore, a veces me pone de los nervios. El Prewett que se menciona es tío de Molly, de quién está enamorado... ya ser verá.**

 **-VictoryReed: He hecho un lío muy grande. Ni yo misma sé que puede salir de aquí.**

* * *

 _O tempora, o mores!_

 _Hermione conoció a su nueva familia_

* * *

No notó nada en especial al pasar al otro lado del portal. Había esperado al menos algo parecido a la sensación que sentía uno al aparecerse sin embargo nada parecía indicar que el viaje había funcionado. La única prueba era la ausencia del circulo mágico que McGonagall había dibujado, al girarse vio que la profesora tampoco estaba allí; la habitación estaba tal y como la habían encontrado al principio.

Se puso la capa de invisibilidad con un nuevo subidón de adrenalina, lanzó un hechizo silenciador sobre sí misma y salió de allí para comprobar si efectivamente había llegado al pasado. Cerró la puerta tras ella y observó la estancia principal de la Sala del Tiempo; allí, en el lado derecho, dos enormes estantes de madera oscura contenían decenas de giratiempos. _—¡Sí!—_ pensó al ver que aunque todavía no supiera en que año estaba exactamente sí que parecía estar en el pasado. La emoción hizo que se atreviera a correr más riesgos de los que debía y avanzara hasta la puerta del final de la habitación. La entreabrió y asomó la cabeza, percatándose de que la Sala de las Profecías estaba intacta. Eso terminó de confirmarle que, efectivamente estaba en un año anterior a 1996. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose despacio hacia la salida.

Mientras las puertas de la Sala Circular giraban ante ella le costó mucho concentrarse en la salida. ¿Y si la cogían antes de que consiguiera llegar hasta Dumbledore? ¿Y si Dumbledore no la creía? ¿Qué haría entonces? Las puertas se detuvieron y, con mucho cuidado, abrió la que había quedado frente a ella y salió de puntillas. El pasillo estaba igual de oscuro que cuando había llegado y no parecía haber nadie de guardia, lo cual no era de extrañar ya que estaban en el nivel más profundo del Ministerio y para llegar hasta allí había que bajar desde la entrada.

Con la varita siempre alzada por debajo de la capa fue hasta los ascensores y se adentró en uno de ellos, silenciandolo en cuanto las puertas se cerraron. Los ascensores siempre hacían ruido al llegar a su destino, no quería arriesgarse a que esa campanita alertara a alguien. Llegó arriba y salió al atrio, donde la esperaban dos guardias de espaldas a ella, pasó por su lado muy despacio y de puntillas. Era consciente de que técnicamente no se la podía oír, pero no podía evitar andar así inconscientemente. Al llegar a la fuente de los Hermanos Magos se giró y comprobó que los dos guardias no se habían percatado de su presencia, volvió a emprender la marcha hasta la entrada de visitas del Ministerio.

En aquella ocasión no podía volver por las chimeneas ya que no tenía destino al que ir. No podía aparecer en la chimenea de Dumbledore así como así, de modo que tendría que usar la entrada de visitas y desaparecerse en cuanto estuviera en la calle, pues sin duda el uso de la entrada alertaría a los guardias. Llegó al pequeño habitáculo y lo hizo subir, apretando los dientes de lo nerviosa que estaba. Cuando estuvo en el exterior salió de la pequeña cabina roja, preguntándose momentáneamente cómo habría sido la entrada de visita antes de que empezaran a instalarse las cabinas telefónicas en los años 20, y se desapareció.

Al instante se encontraba frente al número 13 de Grimmauld Place, que era uno de los lugares que mejor conocía de Londres y el primero en el que había pensado al aparecerse. Sintió cierta nostalgia al ver aquella casa, ahora a la vista de todos al no encontrarse bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, pero sabía que tenía que irse de allí. En aquel momento la vivienda estaba habitada por la familia Black y no quería arriesgarse a que ninguno de ellos la viera, aunque a esa hora dudaba que hubiera alguien despierto. Por desgracia para ella aquello no sólo se aplicaba a los Black, sino también a Dumbledore, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta que amaneciera para ir a verlo.

Si no calculaba mal, serían en torno a las dos de la mañana. Eso quería decir que tenía unas seis y siete horas antes de que fuese una hora medianamente prudencial para hacer una visita pero ¿qué hacer durante ese tiempo? Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo percatándose de lo diferente que estaba la ciudad, no sólo por la época sino por la destrucción que se cernía por doquier. Hermione se sintió estúpida por no recordar que se suponía que aparecería en mitad de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Si realmente estaba en 1942 los bombardeos debían haber acabado aproximadamente un año antes, pero no le extrañaba que las labores de reconstrucción de la ciudad no empezasen hasta que la guerra hubiese acabado.

Pasó ante un edificio medio derruido, en la pared del fondo se podían distinguir los restos de una cocina, y sintió una enorme congoja en su interior. Los magos podían poner encantamientos protectores en torno a sus viviendas, pero los muggles no tenían esa posibilidad. En ese momento recordó quién debía de estar también Londres en aquel preciso momento y, llena de curiosidad, decidió adelantar un poco el trabajo de su misión. Con un sonoro "pop" desapareció de la acera.

Apareció frente a un edificio cuadrado con una verja alta a su alrededor, sobre la puerta de la reja podía leerse "Wool's Orphanage". Harry, Ron y ella ya habían estado allí una vez, durante la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, pero en lugar de aquel edificio se habían encontrado con unas oficina. Ahora, en los años 40, aquel solar era ocupado pro el orfanato en el que Tom Ryddle había nacido y crecido.

Repitiendo el encantamiento silenciador y añadiendo uno desilusionador bajo la capa, por si acaso, se concentró en una de las ventanas que había junto a la puerta y se apareció al otro lado. Podría haber entrado por la puerta pero habría tenido que usar _Alohomora_ pero, dado que no había más magos en los alrededores cualquier uso de magia en el interior del recinto habría recaído en Ryddle. La aparición se había realizado desde el exterior, de modo que no habría problemas.

Lo que sí que sería un problema sería encontrar al joven Voldemort en aquel edificio, sin llamar la atención de nadie. No sabía por qué pero tenía curiosidad por verlo, aunque no debería porque en pocos meses podría verlo hasta hartarse. Salió de la habitación en la que había aparecido, que a juzgar por las mesas que tenía debía ser el comedor, y llegó a un oscuro pasillo. Se quedó quieta un momento, decidiendo a dónde ir, desde luego era mucho más difícil sin magia. Hasta que con mucho cuidado fue avanzando por un lado del pasillo y asomándose por todas las puertas que encontraba la capa de invisibilidad haría que, aunque hubiera alguien al otro lado, no fuera vista. A un lado del pasillo había una la cocina y un baño comunitario, cuando llegó a la pared del fondo se dio media vuelta y probó por el otro lado. Se encontró con lo que parecía una pequeña sala de estudio y, al fondo, un despacho.

Se adentró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras ella, el reloj de la pared le indicaba que eran las 2:38 de la madrugada. Como no quería pasar el resto de la noche recorriendo el edificio a tientas decidió buscar algo para guiarse en aquella habitación. Primero revolvió los cajones del escritorio y un pequeño mueble que había tras él pero lo único que encontró fueron facturas, documentos y una botella de vino. Tuvo más suerte en el archivador de la pared, en el que encontró expediente de todos los huérfanos, se apresuró a buscar por la R hasta que dio con el que buscaba: Ryddle, Tom Sorvolo. Lo abrió y lo ojeó por encima, la primera página era un documento estándar con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento, altura, peso... se moría de ganas de leer lo que ponía en el resto del informe pero un detalle le llamó la atención: "Habitación 29"

Ya sabía dónde encontrarlo, la cuestión era encontrar la habitación. ¿Tendría suerte y las habitaciones tendrían el número en la puerta? No quiso arriesgarse y buscó por el resto del despacho, sin éxito. Estaba casi decidida a abandonar y volver al informe cuando, en una caja, encontró unos planos del edificio, junto a la escritura de propiedad. Dos de los planos estaban en blanco, en uno ni siquiera estaban representadas las habitaciones, en el tercero había algunas anotaciones a lápiz. En la planta baja estaban marcadas las zonas comunes, la guardería y el patio, la escalera de subida estaba en el centro, en los dos pisos superiores las habitaciones se dividían: Chicas a la izquierda y chicos a la derecha. Su búsqueda se había reducido bastante, aunque seguía sin ser suficiente. Sacó otro plano de la caja, éste en lugar de tener apuntadas las funciones de cada zona tenía los nombres, ella se encontraba en el "Despacho de la Señora Cole" y supuso que sería la responsable del orfanato. Al mirar en los pisos superiores vio que, efectivamente, las habitaciones tenían los números escritos en el espacio que ocupaba cada una.

Guardó los planos a toda prisa y se cercioró de que el despacho estaba tal y como lo encontró antes de volver a salir al pasillo. Avanzó hasta la escalera y, con cuidado de no pisarse la capa, comenzó a subir los peldaños hasta llegar al segundo piso. Al llegar giró a la derecha y pasó de largo todas las puertas contando mentalmente _—ventiisiete, ventiocho... ventinueve—._ Se detuvo frente a la puerta y, alzando la varita por si acaso, la abrió muy despacio.

La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la estancia; era pequeña y en ella casi no cabían el armario, la mesa (por muy pequeños que fueran) y la cama, por si fuera poco el baúl escolar del futuro mago tenebroso ocupaba gran parte del espacio que quedaba libre. Encajó la puerta tras ella, sin atreverse a cerrarla del todo por si hacía ruido, y se aproximó a la cama.

La primera imagen que tuvo de Tom Ryddle no fue en absoluto como esperaba. No se parecía en nada al Voldemort contra el que habían luchado en el departamento de misterios, sino que era un joven normal y corriente. Dormía de lado, el oscuro cabello bordeaba unas delicadas facciones que en ese momento estaban relajadas y le daban una expresión de calma, con un brazo sujetaba la almohada bajo la cual Hermione pudo ver sobresalir su varita. _—Que desconfiado, ¿no?_ —pensó al percatarse de ese detalle. Bajó la vista y se fijó en las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían, el chico debía de haberse movido en su sueño y tirado de ellas porque uno de sus pies sobresalía del borde de la tela.

Se veía tan... vulnerable. Habría sido muy fácil acabar con el, así todo habría terminado, pero Dumbledore le había dejado muy claro que aquello no era posible. Y, aún así, no sabía si sería capaz de matar a alguien, mucho menos de aquella manera tan vil. Se dedicó a observarlo, decidida a no dejarse engañar por su apariencia inocente, preparándose mentalmente para todo lo que tendría que llevar a cabo en cuanto llegase a Hogwarts.

En aquel instante, como si hubiera sentido su presencia, Tom Ryddle abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó varita en mano. Hermione se quedó paralizada donde estaba, sin atreverse a mover un músculo, ¿acaso la había oído? Se había esforzado por no hacer ruido, incluso contuvo un suspiro. Sin embargo el moreno no parecía saber que ella estaba allí; recorría la habitación con los ojos, cauteloso, sin bajar la varita, pero en ningún momento se detuvo más de lo preciso donde estaba ella. Bajando finalmente la varita pero sin soltarla se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, cerrándola tras asomarse al pasillo con gesto de molestia.

Hermione permaneció en el pequeño espacio que había entre el escritorio y el baúl, apretándose todo lo posible contra la pared y aguantando la respiración, en la mano llevaba todavía la varita y la apretó con fuerza, deseando no tener que usarla. El futuro mago tenebroso se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza, haciendo que mechones de oscuro cabello se asomaran entre sus largos dedos. En aquel momento la joven pudo fijarse algo mejor en su apariencia: Llevaba puesto un pijama grisáceo que hacía que su piel se viese más blanca incluso de lo que era, a juzgar por la poca luz que había en la estancia tenía los ojos oscuros, haciendo que resaltasen en su rostro. Era alto pero no tanto como Hermione se había imaginado, sólo le sacaba unos pocos centímetros aunque eran los suficientes como para que hubiera tenido que alzar la vista para mirarlo de haberlo tenido más cerca. _—Aún está en edad de crecer, ¿qué esperabas?—_ se dijo al recordar que el joven habría cumplido los dieciséis pocos meses antes.

Tom Ryddle volvió a su cama pero, contrariamente a lo que Hermione pensaba que haría, no intentó volver a dormirse. En su lugar pasó un buen rato sentado contra el cabecero y después, cuando pareció cansarse, se tumbó boca arriba y se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Por qué no volvía a dormirse? Ya había comprobado que "estaba solo", ¿qué más quería? Sin embargo ahí estaba el chico, alzando un poco el brazo y haciendo girar su varita entre los dedos. La castaña empezó a arrepentirse de haber querido ver a Tom Ryddle antes de tiempo. ¿Y si era descubierta? ¿Toda su misión fracasaría?

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el joven volvió a guardar la varita bajo la almohada y cerro los ojos, pero no dudaba que habían sido un par de horas. No quiso moverse hasta pasado un rato para asegurarse de que el futuro mago tenebroso estaba realmente dormido, de modo que cuando por fin salio y cerró la puerta lentamente tras ella el sol ya había comenzado a salir.

 _—Bueno, al menos no he estado toda la noche sin hacer nada_ —pensó mientras salía por la puerta principal de Orfanato. Aún era demasiado temprano como para ir a ver a Dumbledore así que en lugar de dirigirse a su casa en cuanto pisó la acera de la calle se apareció en Hyde Park.

La atmósfera del parque era mucho más relajante que la del resto de la ciudad. Allí, rodeada de árboles era casi capaz de olvidarse de los problemas que no dejaban de aparecer en su vida. Avanzó hasta el lago y se sentó en el borde, observando como un pato solitario avanzaba por la superficie del agua. Mientras tanto pensaba en Tom Ryddle. Había sido una estupidez ir a verlo, pero al menos ya podía ponerle cara a su objetivo. Se preguntó cómo sería en cuanto a personalidad aunque lo más seguro es que fuera el típico Slytherin arrogante, tendría que esforzarse mucho para ganarse su confianza. Cuando consideró que el sol estaba lo suficientemente alto se levanto y, con un suspiro, volvió a desaparecer sin dejar en el parque el más mínimo rastro de su presencia.

* * *

La casa que se alzaba ante ella era tal y como la recordaba, aunque se notaba que tenía unos cuantos años menos. En aquella ocasión se había aparecido fuera de la valla que separaba la propiedad del ancho camino de tierra, no quería parecer descortés apareciéndose dentro de una propiedad privada. Sin embargo, al ver que no había forma de llamar a la puerta, se adentró en el jardín delantero y avanzó hasta la puerta de la casa, llamando dos veces con insistencia.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un elfo domestico que, al igual que los que vivían en Hogwarts, llevaba un enorme paño de cocina puesto a modo de toga. El elfo la miró de arriba a abajo con sus enormes ojos ámbar antes de preguntar

—¿Qué desea?

—Buenos días —saludó la castaña—. Me gustaría hablar con el señor Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Tiene cita? —preguntó esta vez la pequeña criatura.

—Eh... no, lo cierto es que no. He venido a traerle esto. —Sacó del bolsillo la carta que el Dumbledore del cuadro le había dado en el futuro. El elfo hizo amago de ir a cogerla, pero ella apartó la mano y añadió—. Se me pidió que la entregara en persona.

El elfo pareció meditar un segundo antes de apartarse y dejarla pasar —Adelante. Informaré al amo de que está aquí.

La condujo hasta una pequeña sala de estar y le indicó que se sentase en uno de los sillones, si así lo deseaba. También le preguntó si deseaba tomar algo, pero ante la negativa de Hermione hizo una reverencia y desapareció. La joven observó la estancia con cierta curiosidad; una de las paredes tenía una estantería en las que descansaban libros y fotografías mágicas frente a ella, en la otra pared había un aparador de madera clara sobre el que descansaba un enorme jarrón con flores.

—Lamento haberla hecho esperar —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La joven apartó la vista de las flores y vio junto a la puerta a un hombre al que casi no reconoció.

El cabello y la barba plateados que caracterizaban a Dumbledore ahora eran de un tono castaño levemente rojizo, y la barba desde luego era mucho más corta. Aunque seguía usando sus características gafas de media luna y tras ellas asomaban los mismos ojos azules que ella siempre había conocido, también se percató de que ya tenía la nariz levemente torcida.

—No, soy yo la que debe disculparse por haber venido si avisar —respondió levantándose para saludarlo. Tras estrecharle la mano, el mago le indicó con un gesto que volviera a sentarse y de inmediato volvió a aparecer el elfo con una bandeja de té y pastas.

—Gracias Nure —dijo Dumbledore, a lo que el elfo doméstico respondió con una reverencia. Entonces se volvió hacia la joven y añadió—. No es lo más apropiado para desayunar, pero no sabía que le apetecería tomar.

—No, no... Con ésto es bastante —le aseguró antes de comenzar a hablarle del asunto que debían tratar— Lo que he venido a contarle es bastante serio.

El mago bajó su taza de té y alzó una ceja con curiosidad, pero ella simplemente le tendió la carta. Dumbledore la abrió de inmediato y comenzó a leerla con atención, Hermione pudo observar como abría mucho los ojos y la apretaba cada vez más. Pasaron cinco minutos, en los que lo vio releer la carta para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no mentían.

—¿Es ésto cierto? —preguntó mucho más serio de lo que Hermione recordaba haber visto al Dumbledore de su época.

—No he leído la carta, pero me temo que sí —respondió ella.

El mago se levantó para comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación, comenzando así un largo y agotador interrogatorio. Pasaron mucho rato hablando, porque Dumbledore quería saberlo todo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada en concreto para no alterar la línea temporal. Hermione se sintió como si tuviese que resumir la trama de una saga de libro pero al mismo tiempo no desvelar el final, ni ningún detalle que fuese a estropear la lectura.

Tras muchas hora e incluso permitirle usar la Legilimancia en ella, el otro mago pareció convencerse de que su historia era cierta: De que en el futuro habría una guerra y la perderían, de que la única esperanza del Mundo Mágico había fracasado. Y ella a cambio sacó en claro que había llegado al año correcto: 1942. Dumbledore se sentó en su sillón con gesto cansado, la hora del almuerzo había pasado hacía mucho pero ninguno de los dos tenía hambre.

—De modo que... la única forma de que todo lo que me ha contado no llegue a nunca a suceder es...

—Cambiar el pasado. El presente, perdón. —Hermione terminó la frase con pesadez

—Entiendo. ¿Sabe que no será tarea fácil? Tal vez si me contase algo más de su misión...

—Me temo que eso no puedo hacerlo, señor. Necesitaba hacerle partícipe de la situación futura para que me ayudara, pero no puedo contarle más. Ni siquiera me está permitido decirle quién será el Mago Tenebroso que comenzará la guerra.

—Me hago una ligera idea —comentó el mago con un largo suspiro.

—Por favor, prométame que no interferirá más de lo necesario.

—Tranquila, señorita Granger. Dado que mis planes parece que fracasaron una vez, esta vez me mantendré al margen, le doy mi palabra.

—Gracias.

Dumbledore se levantó y la condujo hasta la habitación en la que se hospedaría hasta que encontrara una forma de hacer que entrar en Hogwarts. Casualmente era la misma en la que se había quedado en el futuro pero aquello, en lugar de reconfortarla, le daba escalofríos. El mago la dejó sola para que se pusiera cómoda, augurándole que se encargaría de todo y rogándole que descansara.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas en las que Dumbledore no pareció haber cumplido su promesa, los días pasaban de forma rutinaria sin que el mago tuviera ninguna novedad sobre su situación y la joven comenzaba a impacientarse. Hasta que una mañana, mientras desayunaba, se sentó a su lado.

—Buenas noticias, Hermione —anunció mientras cogía una tostada y empezaba a untarle mantequilla—. En una hora vas a conocer a tu familia.

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó con la boca llena de cereales.

—Tu familia. Te he encontrado una nueva identidad —respondió Dumbledore muy orgulloso.

—¿Pero cómo? —dijo Hermione. Al ver que el mago no contestaba añadió— ¿Es que no va a decirme nada?

—¿Sabes que cada vez que nace un mago o una bruja su nombre queda automáticamente inscrito y eso le da una plaza en Hogwarts? Pero que al final la asistencia al colegio depende de la familia del alumno—preguntó Dumbledore, a lo que la castaña asintió—. Bien, pues resulta que hay una chica que por motivos de salud nunca pudo ir a la escuela. En realidad debería estar un curso por encima de el curso al que quieres ir tú, pero podemos arreglarlo. He hablado con su familia y están dispuestos a cederte su plaza.

—Pero sería una plaza de sexto curso...

—Podemos solicitar que se te atrase un año si alegamos que la educación que has recibido hasta ahora en casa sólo llega al nivel de cuarto. Así estarías en quinto, aunque tendrás que pasar la ceremonia de selección.

—Ya veo. ¿Cómo los ha convencido?

—Contando la verdad.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Hermione dejando caer la cuchara que dio contra el cuenco y rebotó hacia el suelo.

—Tranquilícese, sólo he hablado con el patriarca de la familia. Le expliqué que está usted huyendo de la guerra y necesita una nueva identidad. ¿Eso no es mentira, no?

—No, supongo que no —confesó la joven. En aquel momento también se estaba llevando a cabo en el continente la guerra contra Grindelwald, lo había visto en el periódico. Tenía lógica pensar que, por X motivo, huía de esa guerra.

Pasaron el resto del desayuno en silencio y, tras este, se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore a esperar. La castaña se revolvía nerviosa en su silla, ¿como sería su nueva familia? Esperaba causar buena impresión. El mago, por el contrario, estaba sentado tranquilamente tras su escritorio leyendo su correspondencia. En cuanto el reloj de pared dio en punto la chimenea se encendió con una llamarada verde y de ella surgió una figura envuelta en una túnica azul oscuro con adornos plateados.

Dumbledore se levantó de inmediato para saludar al recién llegado y esté se giró para aceptar el apretón de manos. Hermione no lo reconoció de inmediato, aunque algo en él le resultaba familiar, en cuanto se fijó en sus ojos supo lo que era; nunca había visto a nadie más con esos ojos plateados.

—Hermione, permíteme que te presente a Garrick Ollivander, un viejo conocido —dijo el profesor Dumbledore volviéndose hacia ella— Garrick, esta es Hermione Granger, la joven de la que te hable.

—Encantado. —El señor Ollivander avanzó hasta ella y le estrechó la mano. A Hermione se le hizo raro verlo sin arrugas y con el pelo castaño en lugar del blanco al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

—El gusto es mío —respondió la castaña antes de volver a sentarse. Los dos magos se sentaron también, Ollivander en la silla contigua y Dumbledore tras el escritorio.

—Bien ya estamos todos —comenzó Dumbledore—. Garrick, como ya te comenté, Hermione está huyendo de una guerra y necesita urgentemente poder asistir a Hogwarts. Pero claro, no puede hacerlo como ella misma, eso revelaría su paradero.

—Lo sé Albus, descuida. Ya he hablado con mi prima y dice que no le importa.

—Disculpen... —intervinó Hermione— ¿Podrían aclararme de qué hablan?

—Desde luego, jovencita, disculpa. Creí que estabas al tanto —se excusó el mago de ojos plateados—. La hija de una prima mía nunca llegó a usar su plaza de Hogwarts y Albus sugirió que te hicieras pasar por ella.

—Profesor...

—Es una buena forma de esconderte, no lo negarás.

—¿Pero y si esa chica decide ir a Hogwarts al final? —La idea no la convencía en absoluto.

—No lo hará —le aseguró Ollivander—. Su madre no lo permitirá. Mi prima Gladys se casó con un muggle, pero a los pocos años éste contrajo Scrofungulus, es una enfermedad mágica por lo que el pobre murió enseguida. Ella siempre se sintió culpable ya que, de no haber entrado en contacto con el mundo mágico por ella jamás habría enfermado. Cuando esto paso su hija Gaia tenía poco más de tres años.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella? —quiso saber Hermione. Sintió lástima por la prima del señor Ollivander, pero quería saber la historia al completo.

—Enfermó también al poco tiempo, pero gracias a su magia la enfermedad no se la llevó tan rápido. El Scrofungulus es una enfermedad difícil de tratar y curar, pero Gladys es Sanadora, trabaja en San Mungo, así que siempre se ha ocupado personalmente del tratamiento de su hija.

—¿Por eso se contagió su marido? —Empezaba a sospechar que la bruja había portado el germen del virus sin percatarse y sin querer se lo había pasado a su marido.

—Exacto. Gladys nunca dejó que ingresaran a la pequeña en San Mungo, siempre la mantuvo en casa. Y cuando llegó su carta de Hogwarts tampoco la dejó ir.

—¿Pero está curada? —Hermione esperaba que sí. Habían pasado muchos años como para seguir padeciendo aquella enfermedad.

—Me temo que no, aunque haya mejorado mucho a veces empeora de repente.

La castaña se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Dumbledore le había buscado una buena identidad, sin duda. Aparecería en los registros, tendría familia que corroborara su existencia y, por si fuera poco, no muchos conocían su aspecto por lo que no podrían saber que era una impostora.

—¿Y a su prima Gladys no le importa?

—No exactamente. Lo cierto es que quedó un poco tocada tras lo de su esposo y es muy sobreprotectora. Le conté tu situación y le pedí que nos permitiera usar el nombre de su hija, pero le pareció un insulto, se enfadó muchísimo.

—Si, nunca había visto a nadie hacer una inversión de extremidades con tanta maestría —añadió Dumbledore.

—Ay, no me recuerdes eso. Fue realmente desagradable. —Ollivander soltó un escalofrío.

—La cuestión es que, tras dialogar largo y tendido, la convencimos de que nos cediera la plaza y parte de la identidad de Gaia. Podemos decir que eres la sobrina de Garrick y usar su enfermedad para explicar tu ausencia hasta ahora, pero no se hará responsable de nada más y tampoco quiere que uses el nombre de su hija.

—¿Cómo he de llamarme entonces? —La castaña no había pensado ningún nombre para usar, pensaba que de eso se encargaría Dumbledore.

—Como desees. Esta misma noche iré a Hogwarts a cambiarlo en el registro, se supone que tenía que ir a mi despacho de todas formas —dijo Dumbledore sacando un bombon de una elaborada bombonera de plata y llevándoselo a la boca.

La joven se estrujo los sesos pensando. Quería conservar su nombre, pero la gente se percataría de la coincidencia de nombres cuando realmente naciese. Aunque sí que podía conservar el nombre de pila y ponerse otro apellido, ¿pero cual? El primero que le vino a la mente fue Wilkins, era el que le había dado a sus padres cuando les creó una nueva identidad, pero le hacía pensar demasiado en ellos y aquello la entristecía. Sabía que no iba a volver a verlos jamas. Luego pensó en Grant, que es como la solía llamar Binns, el profesor de Historia de la Magia, pero también lo descartó enseguida; demasiado parecido a Granger. Llevaba un par de minutos descartando apellidos cuando le vino uno a la cabeza: Evans. Era el apellido de soltera de la madre de Harry, Lily, que también era hija de muggles. ¿Quién sabe? Igual usándolo ella hacía que a Lily no la tratasen como a una Sangre Sucia, ya que habría antecedentes de su apellido en los registros de alumnos. Quizás aquel simple detalle ayudase a Lily en el futuro y, con ello en mente, tomó una decisión.

—Hermione... ¿Evans? —preguntó más que afirmó.

—No está mal, me gusta —comentó el señor Ollivander mientras Dumbledore lo apuntaba en un pergamino.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma tranquila. Hermione fue puesta al tanto de sus nuevos parientes y algo de la historia familiar, conversar con el señor Ollivander era bastante agradable. Poco antes de la hora del almuerzo la joven subió a hacer sus maletas, Dumbledore había tenido la generosidad de comprarle un baúl nuevo y darle una bolsa llena de oro para sus gastos escolares y lo llenó con parte de la ropa y libros que tenía en su bolso de mano encantado.

Cogió un asa de su baúl y lo arrastró hasta el estudio, no quería usar magia ya que se suponía que volvía a ser menor de edad. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver que Dumbledore y Ollivander conversaban, pero en cuando la escucharon se detuvieron y se giraron hacia ella.

—¿Lista, Hermione? —dijo su ahora tío mientras cogía el baúl y hacía que levitase junto a él

La castaña asintió y se despidió de Dumbledore, quien le pidió que si necesitaba cualquier cosa no dudara en escribirle. Cuando dijo que así lo haría su futuro profesor le dijo que se verían en Hogwarts y les tendió un saquito lleno de Polvos Flu.

El señor Ollivander tomó una pizca de polvos y se adentró en la chimenea junto al baúl para arrojarlos mientras decía claramente —Número 77 del Callejón Diagon—. La joven lo siguió y, tomando otro pelizco de Polvos Flu, dijo la misma dirección. Una cortina de llamas verdosas la envolvió y la hizo cerrar los ojos, de todos los modos de transporte mágico los polvos Flu eran, después de la escoba, el que menos le gustaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una estancia completamente diferente. A juzgar por los sofás y la mesilla de café que había en la pared de enfrente se trataba de una sala de estar. Frente a las ventanas había un aparador y un arcón respectivamente y al otro lado había dos puertas, una de ellas estaba abierta y daba a un recibidor. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron tres de las cuatro personas que esperaban cerca de la chimenea.

—Adelante querida —dijo la que parecía ser la señora Ollivander adelantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a salir—. Cuidado con la cabeza, eso es. —Cuando Hermione estuvo fuera de la chimenea le sacudió algo de hollín de la blusa y se presentó—. Bienvenida, soy Lucy.

—Yo soy Hermione. Encantada —dijo ella algo cohibida. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar?

Estos son mis hijos, Gabriel y Gracelyn —añadió posando su mano en el hombro de la castaña y señalando a los otros dos jóvenes que ocupaban la estancia. _—¿Es que todos los miembros de esta familia tienen nombres que empezaban por G?—_ pensó Hermione. Sólo se salvaba la señora Ollivander seguramente sólo porque había nacido en otra familia—. Niños, esta es Hermione, vuestra prima.

—Un placer —dijo la chica, Gracelyn, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

El chico sin embargo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione se percató de quién era exactamente; Gabriel Ollivander era uno de sus futuros compañeros de Slytherin, su nombre aparecía en la lista. No sabía si era una suerte o no haberlo conocido antes de tiempo, pero sin duda sería una conexión útil para acercarse al resto de sus compañeros. En ese momento notó como alguien la agarraba de la mano y tiraba de ella hacia la puerta del recibidor.

—Vamos, te enseñaré mi habitación. —Era Gracelyn, que parecía entusiasmada ya que al parecer ambas compartirían dormitorio. El señor Ollivander las seguía con su baúl intentado ocultar una risa—. Siempre quise tener una hermana, ¿sabes? Gabi es demasiado aburrido.

Al salir al recibidor vio que este era mucho más grande de lo que parecía y que en él no sólo se encontraba la puerta principal, sino una escalera que ascendía al piso superior y que su nueva prima segunda subió corriendo. Arriba había un pasillo junto a la barandilla de la escalera y, el el centro de este otro más alargado, formando una T. Gracelyn avanzó por este último y abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda.

El interior era bastante grande, lo suficiente para que entrasen dos camas cómodamente. También había un armario, un espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared y un escritorio con una estantería en la pared superior.

—Es bonita —comentó la castaña pasando la vista de las paredes color crema a las colchas de tonos lila.

—¡Gracias! —respondió la joven sentándose en una de las camas. El señor Ollivander dejó el baúl de Hermione a los pies de la otra cama y salió para que, según sus propias palabras, tuvieran tiempo de conocerse.

Hermione se puso nerviosa inmediatamente, e intentó disimularlo sentándose en el borde de la otra cama. ¿De qué podía hablarse? Ni siquiera sabía que edad tenía, aunque aparentaba no llevarse mucho con su hermano. ¿Tenía un año más? ¿Uno menos? ¿Y si eran gemelos? Ese detalle se suponía que tenía que saberlo. El señor Ollivander sólo le había dicho que tenía dos hijos, no mencionó las edades.

—Bueno y... ¿vas a entrar a quinto? —dijo la otra chica para romper el hielo. Hermione se percató de que también debía estar algo nerviosa, ya que no paraba de juguetear con un mechón de larga cabellera castaña rojiza.

—Sí, aunque es un curso menos de lo que me corresponde por edad. ¿Y tú? —preguntó aprovechando la ocasión.

—Yo paso a cuarto curso —contestó para añadir a los pocos segundos—, estoy en Ravenclaw. ¿A qué casa de gustaría ir a ti?

—No lo sé, la verdad. ¿Cómo es Ravenclaw? —quiso saber Hermione mientras fingía ignorancia. Al menos así tendrían un tema del que hablar

Pasaron aproximadamente media hora hablando, el tema de Hogwarts dio paso al tema de las aficiones y Hermione descubrió que la otra chica también era una ávida lectora. Por desgracia la castaña no podía hablar de muchos de los libros que había leído, ya que aún no se habían publicado. Su conversación fue interrumpida por un suave golpeteo en la puerta seguido por una cabellera de color castaño claro asomándose.

—Mamá dice que bajéis a almorzar —dijo Gabriel sin levantar la vista del suelo. A Hermione le estaba empezando a parecer bastante grosero, no se había molestado en mirarla ni una vez y en cuanto había terminado de hablar se fue sin darles tiempo a contestar.

—Es que es muy tímido —le explicó Gracelyn cuando Hermione le dijo que tenía la impresión de que le caía mal al chico—. Ya verás que en seguida se acostumbra. Y entonces preferirás que se hubiera quedado callado.

La joven bruja no supo que contestar, de modo que se encogió de hombros y siguió a la otra escaleras abajo. La amplia cocina hacía las veces de comedor, en la mesa había cubiertos y platos para cinco comensales y su primo se encontraba añadiendo los vasos en ese momento.

—¿Dónde se ha metido este hombre? Mira que le tengo dicho que no trabaje tanto los fines de semana —protestó la señora Ollivander mientras depositaba una enorme cacerola en el centro de la mesa.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que, a diferencia de Dumbledore, los Ollivander no tenían con un elfo doméstico trabajando en su hogar. Se alegró enormemente, el comportamiento excesivamente adulador de los elfos siempre la había incomodado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Gabriel se sentaba y, decidida a acercarse a él, se sentó a su lado. Gracelyn dejó una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la cara de incomodidad de su hermano y ocupó la silla frente a Hermione, junto a su madre. En ese momento llegó el señor Ollivander y se sentó a la cabecera.

—Me ha llegado una lechuza de Ogg. Dice que el otro día vio un magnífico ejemplar de unicornio en el bosque. Imaginad que varitas se podrían hacer con... —comenzó en cuanto estuvo en la silla.

—Garrick, quedamos que nada de trabajo en la mesa —le interrumpió su esposa deteniendo su labor de servir la sopa para lanzarle una mirada de reproche.

—Sí, querida —dijo el señor Ollivander de forma monótona, como si hubiera dado esa respuesta tantas veces que ya se había vuelto algo automático.

Hermione pudo comprobar que Gracelyn intentaba esconder una risilla, debía estar acostumbrada. El que más la sorprendió con su reacción fue Gabriel, que resopló molesto y trató de disimularlo bebiendo agua. _—Interesante_ —pensó la castaña. No podía negar que los Ollivander eran agradables e interesantes, le esperaba un mes de verano muy provechoso.

Y así, Hermione conoció a su nueva familia.

* * *

 **Al final he metido a Tom antes de tiempo, necesitaba escribir algo sobre él aunque sólo fuera un poquito. Y sí, Hermione ha sido una estúpida por ir a buscarlo pero supongo que la curiosidad y el subidón de adrenalina le jugaron una mala pasada,**

 **Sobre la nueva identidad de Hermione, ¿qué decir? Necesitaba a alguien que la acogiera y ya que Gabriel iba a estar en su clase, ¿por qué no su familia? Así de paso se van introduciendo algunos personajes, aunque no vayan a salir mucho. El apellido Evans fue una decisión de última hora y responde principalmente a un motivo: Me gusta mucho más como suena que Wilkins. Al principio iba a usarlo ya que es un nombre que salió de la propia Hermione, pero es que queda fatal con su nombre. El otro motivo es que me encanta el personaje de Lily y ya que ella no va a aparecer en ninguno de mis fics he querido hacerle un pequeño homenaje.**

 **El próximo capítulo marcará el final de las vacaciones y también el primer cambio de PoV. Aún no tengo del todo decidido quién será el primero en tener PoV aparte de Hermione. Lo que si os prometo es que volveremos a ver a Tom y esta vez lo escucharemos hablar.**

 **Seguro que me olvido de algo, pero estoy muy cansada como para estrujarme el cerebro intentando recordar más, de modo que me despido.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	4. Chapter 4: Si vis pacem, para bellum

**Buenas! Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por el retraso de este capítulo, espero que su longitud lo compense (aunque en el futuro los habrá más largos). Cada vez tengo más claro por dónde voy a llevar la trama y eso me emociona bastante. Espero que este capítulo os guste y sigáis dándole una oportunidad a la historia.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a todos los que habéis puesto este fic en favoritos, alerta y también a los que habéis dejado review. ¡13 reviews en el capítulo 13! ¡No sabéis lo contenta que me pone eso! De modo que muchísimas gracias a D. Vie, Smithback, Camila, TsukihimePrincess, MadameNullaRen, Jaaaviera, PelusitaBlack93, Karen, susan-black7, Paosan, y Beatriz**

 **-D. Vie: A mí también me hace gracia que todos los nombres de los Ollivander empiecen por G, la cosa es que es canon: Los nombres de los cuatro miembros de la familia que se conocen empiezan por G. Todavía no he decidido el segundo nombre de Hermione, aunque supongo que lo cambiaré. Sobre la relación con Gabriel, por el momento es complicado ya que él es un poco... especial. Gladys se casó con un muggle, por eso la enfermedad mágica le afectó tanto, al no tener magia en su sangre no pudo sobrevivir.**

 **-Camila: Muchas gracias por animarte a leer este fic también y por apreciar el trabajo de investigación (por llamarlo de alguna forma) Eso me hace sentir que algo tengo que estar haciendo bien.**

 **-Jaaaviera: Me alegro de que te gusten los Ollivander! A mí es una familia que siempre me llamó la atención. Son Sangre Pura según el canon, ya que están en la lista de los Sagrados Veintiocho. LA pobre Hermione tendrá que ir a Slytherin aunque no quiera, ya que necesita acercarse a Tom.**

 **-Karen: Ya veo que me conoces XD Sí, me dolió matar a Ginny porque aunque antes me daba un poco igual desde que empecé a escribirla le ha cogido cariño. Me alegro mucho de que te gustase el capítulo introductorio, es reconfortante saber que hay gente a la que le gusta. Con respecto a tus dudas, Tom no sabía que había alguien en su habitación pero se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en el ambiente, ese acontecimiento se mencionará tarde o temprano. La carta era una simple formalidad, aunque es posible que en el futuro se revele algún retazo sobre su contenido. Sobre Gaia no puedo decir nada ya que, de aparecer sería dentro de muuuuuuucho tiempo. Gabriel resopló por un motivo que Hermione descubrirá en próximos capítulos (y que explicará también la actitud de Gabi en éste)**

 **-susan-black7: Ver que la gente aprueba a los Ollivander me da una alegría tremenda. Te diría que en este capítulo verás cómo es Gabriel pero no será así, sólo saldrá una parte de su personalidad.**

* * *

 _Si vis pacem, para bellum_

 _El día en que Tom Ryddle y Hermione Evans se conocieron_

* * *

Hermione Granger, ahora conocida como Hermione Evans, ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva rutina. Se levantaba, desayunada con sus primos, se sentaba a leer en el sillón más próximo a la ventana, almorzaba y pasaba la tarde con Gabriel o Gracelyn. A veces salían a pasear por el Callejón Diagon y otras veces se quedaban en casa, no había ningún patrón respecto a eso.

Resultó que Gracelyn tenía razón y su hermano sólo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a su presencia. A los pocos días de llegar le fue cogiendo confianza y ahora podía decir que había encontrado en él a un amigo, aunque aún no sabía a qué se había querido referir la otra joven cuando dijo que se arrepentiría. El señor Ollivander, o tío Garrick como insistía en ser llamado, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Pero no era muy difícil dar con él ya que la vivienda de la familia estaba situada sobre su tienda. La señora Ollivander sí que solía estar en casa, aunque a veces bajaba a atender el mostrador de la tienda mientras su esposo estaba en su estudio fabricando varitas.

Sí, la vida en casa de los Ollivander era muy tranquila y más de una vez la joven bruja se encontró deseando que las vacaciones de verano no terminaran nunca. Pero todo sueño llega a su fin y Hermione no pudo ser más consciente de ello una cálida mañana de agosto, cuando una enorme lechuza grisácea entró por la ventana y se posó en el respaldo de una silla. En la pata llevaba atada tres cartas de Hogwarts y la señora Ollivander, que estaba sentada en la silla contigua, dejó su tostada en el plato y las cogió.

—Ya era hora. Las esperaba para la semana pasada —dijo mientras les daba a Gracelyn y a ella las suyas. Gabriel había bajado a toda prisa diez minutos antes y, tras coger dos tostadas había vuelto a subir a toda prisa, encerrándose en su habitación.

Las dos jóvenes cogieron sus respectivas cartas y las leyeron en silencio. A Hermione no le sorprendió ver que su lista se asemejaba a la de los estudiantes de primer año, aparte de los libros en ella se incluían el resto de los materiales y el uniforme. Supuso que tendría que hacer un cambio en su rutina y bajar a comprarlo todo.

—Grace, cariño, súbele a tu hermano su carta —interrumpió la señora Ollivander tendiéndole a la joven la tercera carta.

—¡Venga ya! Yo ahí no subo —protestó la joven de cabello castaño claro, aunque ahora que le daba la luz del sol se veía levemente rubio.

—Ya voy yo —dijo Hermione dando el último sorbo a su zumo de naranja y levantándose. Dejó su plato y vaso en el fregadero y tomó la carta.

—Gracias Hermione —dijo su tía mientras se la daba. Tras salir de la cocina escuchó cómo le decía a su hija— A ver si sigues su ejemplo.

Pero no llegó a oír la respuesta de la otra adolescente, aparte de un resoplido de molestia. Subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y avanzó hasta la puerta contigua a la de la habitación que compartía con Gracelyn. Nunca había entrado en la habitación del joven, se preguntaba cómo sería.

—¿Gabi? —preguntó dándole unos golpecitos a la puerta—. ¿Gabi, estás ahí? Soy Hermione.

Al no obtener respuesta tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo movió para ver si estaba abierto, comprobando que así era. Abrió lentamente hasta que hubo el hueco suficiente como para poder asomarse y miró dentro. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad por ver cómo era la estancia.

La habitación estaba iluminada por numerosas velas, ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas, dándole un aspecto algo lúgubre. Estanterías repletas de libros y frascos de dudoso contenido ocupaban la mayor parte de tres de las paredes, a excepción de un armario y la cama que había en un rincón y que estaba sin hacer. En la pared de la derecha había un enorme escritorio que ocupaba todo el ancho de la habitación, bajo este se podían ver varias cajoneras que sujetaban la larga tabla de madera que formaba la superficie de la mesa.

Gabriel estaba sentado frente a la mesa, con la mano izquierda sobre el caldero y apuntando cosas en un pergamino con la derecha. Estaba tan encorvado que a la joven le era imposible ver con más detalle qué era exactamente en lo que trabajaba. A su lado descansaba el plato que se había llevado de la cocina, ya vacío. En cuanto oyó el ruido de la puerta el joven se giró y al verla allí su rostro pasó de la sorpresa al miedo y del miedo a la ira en apenas dos segundos.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó alterado, abalanzándose sobre lo que estaba escribiendo como si temiese que ella pudiera verlo desde donde estaba. Sus ojos plateados destacaban entre el flequillo castaño.

—Te traía tu carta de Hogw... —dijo la joven extendiendo la mano con el sobre para mostrársela pero el mago la interrumpió.

—¡FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN! —Gritó lleno de rabia cogiendo el plato que había sobre la mesa y lanzándoselo con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado al verlo dirigirse hacia ella y cerró la puerta a toda velocidad.

Desde el pasillo escuchó el sonido del plato chocando contra la puerta y quedando hecho añicos y soltó un suspiro de temporal alivio. ¿Qué mosca le había picado ese estúpido Slytherin? Empezaba a pensar que podrían ser amigos, pero por lo visto se equivocaba. Se dio media vuelta y bajó de regreso a la cocina, allí los platos ya habían comenzado a fregarse solos mientras la señora Ollivander guardaba el pan y la mantequilla en la alacena.

—¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? —preguntó cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta.

Hermione se encogió de hombros antes de responder, sin embargo Grace se le adelantó antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

—El loco de tu hijo, ¿qué si no? —Su madre le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero la joven no le hizo caso—. En fin, voy a cambiarme. Pasiphora me espera en media hora.

La Ravenclaw se levantó de la mesa y subió a su habitación a vestirse, había bajado a desayunar en pijama. Por lo que le había dicho a Hermione la noche anterior, antes de ir a dormir, aquel día había quedado con su amiga de Hogwarts. La castaña sintió cierta envidia, a ella también le gustaría poder pasar el día tranquilamente con sus amigos, echaba muchísimo de menos a Harry y a Ron.

La castaña dejó la carta de Gabriel sobre la mesa y se retiró al salón, cogió la novela que había empezado el día anterior y se sentó en su sillón predilecto a leer. Cinco minutos después escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, levantó la vista pudo vislumbrar a Gabriel, totalmente vestido y con una bolsa de mensajero saliendo por la puerta de entrada y cerrando de golpe.

—¡Mira que le tengo dicho que no de portazos! —protestó su madre asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Volviéndose hacia Hermione le dijo con voz mucho más agradable— ¿Por qué no vas a comprar tú también el material escolar? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No será necesario, ya me empiezo a conocer la calle —respondió Hermione. La sugerencia de su tía era buena, probablemente aún no habría tanta aglomeración de estudiantes como sin duda se formaría en los días siguientes.

—Vigila a Gabi si te lo encuentras, por favor —concluyó la señora Ollivander antes de salir también por la puerta principal, probablemente rumbo a la tienda a ayudar a su esposo.

Hermione dejó su libro sobre el estante y subió a cambiarse, se había quitado el pijama antes de bajar a desayunar pero la ropa que se había puesto estaba demasiado gastada como para llevarla a la calle. Al entrar en la habitación se encontró a Grace sentada frente al tocador, poniéndose colorete. Llevaba una túnica blanca que casi parecía un vestido, con un estampado de flores silvestres y un lazo en torno al cuello.

—Te veo muy guapa para ir a casa de tu amiga —soltó Hermione medio en broma.

—No se lo digas a mi madre, pero quizás por la tarde también vaya Alec. Es un chico de mi casa.

—¿Y te gusta? —quiso saber Hermione sintiendo algo de curiosidad. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba a algún estudiante de Hogwarts quería saber todo lo posible de él o ella. No sólo por si le era útil sino porque quizás fuese pariente de algún conocido suyo.

Llevaba varios días preguntándose si conocería a los abuelos de sus compañeros de clase y no podía esperar a oír los apellidos de la gente. El problema eran las chicas, cuyos apellidos se perdían al casarse. También se preguntaba si la propia Grace sería la madre o la abuela de algún conocido, a veces la joven le recordaba a una versión mucho más sarcástica y menos soñadora de Luna pero no podía saberlo con seguridad. Pensar en Luna la entristecía y la hacía buscar algo con lo que distraerse.

—Bueno, es mono —confesó la otra castaña

—Osea, que sí. —Hermione soltó una risa mientras iba hacia su baúl y sacaba de él una falda de tablas anchas y una blusa.

—¡Sólo un poco! —Escuchó decir a Grace antes de que para cambiar de tema le preguntase— ¿Cuáles me pongo?

La castaña señaló y vio que su prima sostenía dos pares de zapatos ante ella, unos marrones y otros negros y la miraba indecisa. Nunca había sido una experta en moda, normalmente se ponía lo primero que pillaba del armario, pero McGonagall le advirtió que en aquella época la apariencia era muy importante. Fue la primera vez que dio las gracias por haber pasado seis años conviviendo con Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, al verlas cada día había terminado por aprender a conjuntar bien las prendas y los colores.

—Los negros —respondió antes de empezar a cambiarse.

Diez minutos después salieron las dos de la habitación y bajaron al salón, donde se despidieron ligeramente. La Ravenclaw fue hasta la chimenea para viajar con _Polvos Flu_ y la antigua Gryffindor se dirigió a la puerta principal. Lo cierto es que esta puerta no daba a la calle, sino a un descansillo en el que había otra escalera. Hermione descendió y llegó a la planta baja, a la izquierda de la escalera había un pasillo que daba a una puertecilla que conectaba con la tienda de la familia y al frente la puerta que conectaba con el exterior.

Una vez en la calle sacó la lisa de Hogwarts del bolsillo de la capa de verano que llevaba puesta. Tenía mucho que comprar, la ventaja de vivir tan cerca era que cuando llevase demasiadas bolsas podría volver a casa a dejarlas antes de ir a por más. Revisó la lista y decidió que lo mejor es que se acercase primero a la tienda de túnicas a por el uniforme.

Estaba llegando a Madam Malkin's Túnicas para todas las ocasiones cuando vio que Gabriel se acercaba desde el otro lado de la calle, acompañado por otro mago al que ya había visto en una ocasión.

* * *

Decir que Tom Ryddle odiaba el verano no era decir nada fuera de lo común. Como para la mayoría de los niños y adolescentes, verano significaba vacaciones, sin embargo vacaciones no era sinónimo de descanso. Para él el verano era sinónimo de tristeza, humillación y melancolía, ¿cómo no serlo si se veía obligado a volver al mundo muggle? Al orfanato londinense en el que nació y se crió, donde se sentía mediocre, fuera de lugar...

El ocho de agosto amaneció como el resto de días y, como era típico en época estival, mucho antes de la hora de levantarse. A las siete y media Tom Ryddle echó la fina manta a un lado y se levantó de la cama, la hizo, fue hasta su armario y sacó de él el grisáceo uniforme del orfanato. Que ganas tenía de volver a vestir el negro pensaba mientras lo dejaba en la cama, añorando el uniforme de Hogwarts que permanecía guardado en su baúl escolar. Al pasar por su pequeño escritorio observó el calendario que había sobre él. En realidad no era un calendario, sólo un tozo de pergamino en el que Tom había hecho varios recuadros con las semanas y los días para saber cuánto tiempo quedaba para volver a Hogwarts. _—24 días, 3 horas y 26 minutos—_ dijo mentalmente, tras comprobar la hora exacta en su reloj de bolsillo. Era el tiempo exacto que faltaba para que el Expreso de Hogwarts partiera el uno de septiembre.

Salió con pesadez de su pequeña habitación y se dirigió al baño común, donde se lavó los dientes junto al resto de huérfanos. Como los odiaba, estúpidos muggles sin más aspiraciones en la vida que ser adoptados por la caridad de unos desconocidos. Hacía mucho que habían dejado de intentar acercarse a él, no lo hacían cuando era un niño y ahora que apenas pasaba tiempo en el orfanato mucho menos, cosa que agradaba a Tom

Fue hasta el comedor sin saludar ni desear buenos días a nadie, a contrario que los demás que charlaban animadamente entre ellos. Desayunó con calma pero sin pararse a degustar la comida, después de los manjares que servían en Hogwarts la comida del orfanato le parecía insípida. En cuanto terminase volvería a su habitación a seguir leyendo _"Sonetos del Hechicero"_. Él no era muy dado a la poesía pero no se quejaba de que le prestasen libros, le servían para matar el tiempo.

Se levantó y dejó su plato vacío en la mesa de la esquina, donde se dejaban los platos y cubiertos que eran para lavar, y volvió a su habitación. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que allí lo esperaba una lechuza parda que había entrado por la ventana y se había posado sobre su mesa. Cerró la puerta a toda prisa y cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas, desatando la carta atada a la pata de la lechuza y abriéndola con manos temblorosas.

 _—Por fin_ —pensó mientras leía la carta de Hogwarts. No era mucho pero era un recordatorio de que sus días en el orfanato pronto terminarían, además, recibir la carta significaba que tendría que ir al Callejón Diagon de compras. La perspectiva de pasar el día con entre sus semejantes, entre magos, le levantó el ánimo.

Observó como la lechuza reemprendía el vuelo y se iba, tras lo que se quitó el uniforme del orfanato a toda prisa y lo tiró sobre la cama. Volviéndose para abrir su baúl y sacar de éste una túnica sencilla, negra, que se ponía a veces cuando no llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts. Sacó también una camisa blanca, pantalones y chaleco negros. Se vistió a toda prisa y guardó la túnica en su bolsa de mensajero, no podía ir andando por el mundo muggle con una túnica puesta, también metió la lista de material escolar en un bolsillo lateral.

Fue al baño a peinarse y aprovechó para mirarse al espejo, parecía que llevaba puesto un traje a excepción de la chaqueta (lugar que más adelante ocuparía su túnica) y asintió con aprobación. Mientras se dirigía al despacho de la señora Cole se observó los zapatos, gastados pero perfectamente limpios, perfecto. No le fue muy difícil convencer a la directora del orfanato de que le permitiese salir, normalmente no ponía ninguna pega, como si quisiera que pasase el menor tiempo posible en el edificio. Supuso que aún recordaba todas las cosas que hizo de pequeño, cuando aún no sabía que era un mago.

Salió a las calles de Londres, donde brillaba el sol y puso rumbo a Charing Cross Road, donde se encontraba la entrada al Caldero Chorreante. Aún con la guerra había gran número de muggles en la calle, haciendo las compras del día, pero nada comparado con la cantidad de gente que había habido antaño. El camino hasta el Callejón Diagon era largo e incluso yendo a su paso tardó casi cuarenta minutos en llegar, y eso que su paso era bastante veloz.

Al vislumbrar la puerta del Caldero Chorreante se detuvo, sacó la túnica y se la puso sin cerrar los broches por lo que el resto de su atuendo se seguía viendo debajo, volvió a ponerse su bolsa al hombro y abrió la puerta de la taberna. El interior estaba como siempre; sucio y ajetreado, había un grupo de magos extranjeros en una mesa cercana a la puerta gritando en lo que a Tom le pareció alemán, o algún idioma similar. El tabernero, con el que tenía la desgracia de compartir nombre, estaba detrás de la barra, sirviendo cervezas de mantequilla a dos brujas cargadas de bolsas de la compra.

El joven mago se dirigió al patio trasero sin más preámbulo, sacó su varita de la bolsa y golpeó el ladrillo que abría la entrada al Callejón Diagón. Mientras el hueco de la pared se iba abriendo guardó la varita en el bolsillo interior de la túnica. Se suponía que los menores de edad no podían usar magia fuera de la escuela, pero mientras durase la guerra muggle esa prohibición se había levantado para situaciones de emergencia, por lo que siempre la llevaba encima por si acaso. Apenas había dado un paso en el interior del callejón cuando un grito lo sobresaltó y lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¡Ryddle!

Se giró para ver a su compañero de habitación, Gabriel Ollivander, sentado en el lateral de la calle, junto a la entrada. Él también llevaba una bolsa similar a la suya y aparentemente no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada.

—Ollivander —respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo— ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Esperarte —dijo levantándose de golpe y cruzando los escasos dos metros que los separaban mientras la pared de entrada al callejón se cerraba tras ellos—. Las cartas de Hogwarts han llegado hoy. Sabía que vendrías.

—¿Y me estabas esperando porque...? —Encaró una ceja y dejó la frase en el aire, intentando no pensar mucho en cómo el otro joven era capaz de predecir sus movimientos. Aquella cualidad lo desconcertaba y molestaba a partes iguales. No obstante el usualmente calmado mago hoy se veía bastante molesto.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo. —Ollivander terminó la frase y en ese instante empezaron a avanzar por la calle.

—Evidentemente.

—No te pongas así. ¡Agh! Estoy demasiado enfadado como para escuchar tus ironías.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Tom tras soltar un suspiro y poner los ojos en blanco.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, Ollivander fue el único de sus compañeros de habitación que fue amable con él y Tom aún no había olvidado ese detalle. De hecho, el joven de ojos plateados siempre lo era, le extrañaba verlo molesto. No le había preguntado qué le pasaba porque realmente le importase, sino porque se lo debía. Gabriel Ollivander y Tom Ryddle no eran amigos, ambos lo sabían, y a ninguno de los dos le molestaba ese hecho. En lugar de eso mantenían una relación cordial basada en el beneficio mutuo: Intercambiaban información, consejos, favores... De hecho era él quien le había estado prestando libros a Tom durante todo el verano, era una tradición que mantenían desde las vacaciones después de su segundo curso. Se reunían todos los lunes en St James Park, Gabriel llevaba un libro nuevo y Tom respondía escuchándolo y debatiendo con él.

El castaño era un joven brillante, aunque quizás no tanto como Tom, algo maniático, sí, pero no por ellos menos inteligente. Y aunque tenía que admitir que se obsesionaba demasiado con determinadas cosas y era muy ambicioso, sus charlas con él no solían ser aburridas. Verlo de mal humor casi hacía que se preocupara, debía de haberle pasado algo grave.

—Mi prima ha entrado en mi habitación —dijo Gabriel secamente. Varias semanas atrás le había contado durante su reunión semanal que una prima suya se había mudado a su casa, aunque no le había dicho nada más, ni siquiera el nombre de la joven bruja.

—¿Y? ¿Ha impregnado el aire de encanto femenino? —bromeó el moreno con sarcasmo.

—Peor. Ha estropeado mi experimento —dijo el otro mago apretando los dientes y los puños—. ¡Llevaba tres semanas trabajando en ese suero!

—¿Y cómo ha logrado tal proeza? —quiso saber Tom intentando aguantarse la risa. Sus experimentos eran una de esas cosas con las que Ollivander se obsesionaba demasiado.

—Llamó a la puerta de repente y luego se asomó dentro.

Tom se detuvo en seco y miró a su acompañante con una mueca —¿Cómo va a estropearte algo por llamar a la puerta? Es lo más normal del mundo.

—Estaba añadiéndole dos gotas de veneno de lobalug. Pero justo entonces me asustó y derramé todo lo que tenía en el cuentagotas. Ya te imaginarás la reacción que causó eso en toda la mezcla. —El castaño parecía totalmente convencido de que la bruja tenía la culpa de todo y Tom no tenía la más mínima intención de disuadirlo.

—¿Y yo qué pinto en todo eso para que hayas venido a buscarme tan deprisa? —quiso saber sin entender muy bien la relación de ambos hechos.

—Tengo que volver a empezar pero me he quedado sin piel de serpiente arbórea africana. Necesito que me consigas más —dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado algo abochornado.

—Puedo volver a pedirle a Slughorn, pero no sé si accederá. Y desde luego no puedo hacer nada hasta que no volvamos a Hogwarts.

—Lo suponía... —comentó Ollivander rascándose la nuca—. Oye, ¿puedo quedarme contigo? No tengo ganas de volver a casa y aguantar a la idiota de mi hermana, le encanta verme enfadado.

—Tú mismo —respondió Tom antes de mencionar qué quería a cambio de la piel de serpiente—. ¿Crees que tu madre podrá sacarle el largo a estos pantalones? Se me empiezan a quedar algo cortos —comentó mientras estiraba un poco una de sus piernas para que ambos viesen dónde terminaba el pantalón.

—Claro, luego podemos pasarnos por mi casa. Bueno, ¿dónde vamos?

—Necesito ir primero a la tienda de túnicas. El uniforme se me ha quedado pequeño —informó Tom reemprendiendo la marcha hacia la tienda de túnicas de segunda mano, donde había pretendido ir inicialmente.

—Ya decía yo que habías dado un estirón... —mencionó Ollivander como quien no quiere la cosa, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

Estaban llegando a la tienda de Madam Malkin cuando Tom se percató de que el otro mago se había detenido en seco y miraba fijamente a una bruja que se acercaba por el otro lado y que también se detuvo al verlos. Tenía el pelo castaño muy rizado y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. No había que ser un genio para saber quién era.

* * *

Tom Ryddle. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle estaba andando tranquilamente al lado de su primo. ¿Acaso eran amigos? No había oído nada al respecto, casi juraría que Grace le contó una vez que su hermano no tenía realmente amigos. Tragó saliva y siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a ellos junto a la puerta de la tienda.

—Ho... hola —se apresuró a decir. No tuvo que fingir que estaba nerviosa, lo estaba realmente. Tanto que casi temblaba y se agarró las manos para que no se le notase.

—Hola —respondió Gabriel con desgana, tras resoplar y hacer rodar los ojos. Entonces presentó a los dos jóvenes, aunque en el caso de la castaña no era realmente necesario.

— Tom, ésta es mi prima Hermione Evans. Hermione, él es Tom Ryddle, es un compañero de Hogwarts, también de Slytherin.

—Encantada —se apresuró a decir la castaña mirando al joven directamente a los ojos y haciendo todo lo posible por aparentar normalidad. Por suerte para ella su nerviosismo podía achacarse a tener que conocer a alguien nuevo.

—El gusto es mío —respondió el joven de cabello moreno con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. ¿Vienes a por tu uniforme?

—Sí —contestó sorprendida de que Ryddle le hubiese dirigido la palabra—. Empiezo en Hogwarts este año, aunque soy un poco mayor para decir esa frase.

Tom Ryddle se rió con su broma, su risa era fría pero no tanto como lo era la de su versión adulta. Gabriel por otra parte parecía molesto de que se hubieran encontrado.

—Gabi, siento mucho lo de antes —se excusó la castaña, pero su primo soltó un bufido y entró en la tienda.

—No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Si ha entrado ahí es para acompañarte a ti —le aseguró Ryddle abriendo la puerta y manteniéndola abierta para que ella pasara primero.

—¿Te ha contado lo que ha pasado? —preguntó extrañada, aún sin entrar en la tienda.

—Por encima. Gabriel es demasiado celoso con sus pertenencias, es normal que se ponga así. Tendrías que ver lo que le hizo a Nott cuando lo pilló revolviendo su baúl en nuestro primer año. Nott es otro compañero de habitación nuestro —se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿Y para qué estaba revolviendo en su baúl?

Ryddle se encogió de hombros y murmuró —Lo ignoro—. Hermione entró al interior de la tienda de túnicas y el moreno la siguió. Estaba algo confusa, no se imaginaba que el futuro Lord Voldemort fuese tan amable. Aunque debía haberlo supuesto, seguro que de puertas para fuera daba una imagen de joven encantador.

Gabriel estaba al fondo, mirando el precio de una capa de viaje blanca y celeste. Estuvo a punto de ir hacia él cuando la dependienta se acercó a ellos para atenderlos y se detuvo a mitad de un paso.

—Buenos días, queridos. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros? —preguntó con una sonrisa afable. La actual Madam Malkin era una bruja de unos treinta años, que se encontraba en un estado de embarazo muy avanzado. A Hermione le gustaba imaginar que el bebé que esperaba sería la Madam Malkin que ella conoció en el futuro.

—Buenos días. La dama deseaba comprar su uniforme para Hogwarts, por favor —respondió Tom Ryddle al ver que ella no contestaba, devolviendo la sonrisa a la bruja. — _¿Dama? ¿Se refiere a mí?_ —se preguntó mentalmente Hermione, nada acostumbrada a que se refirieran así a ella.

Madam Malkin asintió y la condujo a un lateral de la tienda, donde la subió a un escabel y comenzó a tomarle medidas. Gabi decidió volver en ese momento y se puso a cotillear con el otro mago. Hermione habría dado cualquier cosa por saber de qué se estaban diciendo pero hablaban en voz tan baja que a ella apenas le llegaba un leve murmullo, aún así intentaba mirarlos de reojo, con disimulo.

—Los jóvenes crecéis tanto... Vienen casi tantos alumnos de tu edad como de primer año porque sus túnicas han dejado de valerles —comentó la otra bruja mientras le probaba una túnica y comenzaba a medirle el largo de las mangas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione intentando no moverse por miedo a que alguna aguja terminase clavándose en ella por error.

Veinte minutos después los tres jóvenes salían de la tienda. Al parecer los otros dos habían decidido acompañarla, aunque uno de ellos seguía de morros. Hermione lo agradeció mientras internamente pensaba que era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Ryddle sin llamar la atención. A petición del moreno entraron también en la tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Aunque Hermione ya sabía el motivo no tuvo más remedio que hacerse la ignorante y preguntar. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Ryddle confesara abiertamente su orfandad.

—Bueno, al menos así te será más fácil tener que pasar diez meses en un colegio interno. Al no haber nada que te retenga fuera, quiero decir —respondió pensando que al moreno le molestaría que dijese el típico "lo siento" sin sentimiento que era habitual en esas ocasiones.

Tom Ryddle se detuvo en seco y la miró sorprendido. La castaña pensó que había metido la pata y se apresuró a disculparse por su falta de tacto. Pero para su sorpresa el moreno empezó a reírse.

—No pasa nada, tranquila, es sólo que me has sorprendido. Gabi dijo casi lo mismo cuando nos conocimos, se nota que sois primos —respondió cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Entraron en la tienda de túnicas de segunda mano y Tom se acercó al mostrador. Su primo y ella se quedaron junto a la puerta, en silencio aunque a la joven le hubiera gustado empezar una conversación. Observaron como empezaban a probarle túnicas al moreno y las iban adaptando a su figura, el silencio empezaba a resultarle incómodo y, para su sorpresa, la joven se encontró desando que Tom Ryddle volviese para hablar con ella.

Poco después se dirigían los tres a Flourish and Blotts para comprar los libros, aunque Gabriel no había llevado dinero y estaba sólo de acompañante. Ryddle había tenido la amabilidad de sugerirle a Hermione que fuese con ellos y ahora iban charlando animadamente de ningún tema en concreto. Entraron en la librería y se acercaron al mostrador a pedir los libros para Hogwarts. Mientras el dependiente iba a buscarlo todo el moreno desapareció entre los estantes, parecía estar en su ambiente predilecto, y ella se giró hacia su primo que en aquel momento ojeaba la sección de Herbología.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó acercándose despacio. Él se giró y tras observarla unos instantes asintió lentamente.

—Gabriel —escuchó decir a alguien tras el joven mago. Al echarse un poco al lado vio a otros dos adolescentes yendo hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

La que había hablado era una chica preciosa, de ojos violáceos y cabello largo y negro, llevaba una túnica sin mangas de color blanco que contrastaba con su oscura piel y una gargantilla dorada apretada en torno al cuello. De su mano iba un joven también de piel oscura, aunque de distinto tono y ojos muy negros. El chico también tenía el pelo muy largo, aunque no le pasaba de la cintura como a ella y vestía una túnica suelta de distintos tonos de azul. A Hermione le gustó especialmente el pañuelo que llevaba en torno a la cabeza y que se ataba a un lado con un elegante nudo.

—¡Neferura! ¡Askari! No esperaba veros por aquí tan pronto —saludó Gabriel, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera alerta. Neferura Akhenra. _—Así que ésta es la egipcia—_ pensó la castaña observando a la joven de blanco. Su nombre aparecía en la lista de sus futuras compañeras de habitación.

—¿Qué puedo decir? O vienes el primer día o te lo encuentras todo abarrotado —respondió la chica egipcia poniendo los ojos en blanco, Hermione se percató en ese momento del kohl que llevaba en torno a los ojos y que hacía que éstos pareciesen más grandes. Entonces Hermione la vio desviar la mirada hacia ella llena de curiosidad y se sintió avergonzada de que la hubieran pillado observándola.

—Oh, perdonad. Ella es mi prima, Hermione Evans. Va a entrar a Hogwarts este año —se apresuró a decir Gabriel al darse cuenta de la situación y pensando que la incomodidad de la castaña se debía a que no los había presentado. Entonces se volvió hacia ella—. Hermione, esta es Neferura Akhenra, está en nuestro curso. Y él es su novio, Askari Shafiq, está un curso por encima. Los dos de Slytherin.

La joven se acercó a ella y le puso la agarró de los antebrazos mientras se acercaba a ella y hacía que sus mejillas chocasen a modo de saludo, lo cuál sorprendió mucho a la castaña. El chico, Askari, fue mucho más distante y la saludó con un simple —Encantado— y una inclinación de cabeza. Hermione tomó nota de su nombre, quería conocer a todos los alumnos de Slytherin que pudiese antes de empezar el curso.

En ese momento Ryddle apareció desde detrás de un estante y se unió a la conversación preguntando por los hermanos del joven de la túnica azul. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se enteró de que Askari Shafiq era el tercero de cuatro hermanos y que el mayor de ellos sería su nuevo profesor de Encantamientos. Mencionaron sus nombres pero no fue capaz de aprendérselos todos de golpe, casi hicieron que se planteara apuntarlo todo en una libreta.

Lo cierto es que se sintió algo apartada del grupo, los otros cuatro parecían conocerse bien. Por si fuera poco Gabriel parecía seguir molesto con ella y no la miraba. Ryddle hablaba con Shafiq y le preguntaba si realmente los T.I.M.O. eran tan difíciles ya que el joven los acababa de hacer. Y Akhenra no dijo nada después de saludarla, su primera impresión había sido que la joven era simpática, ahora empezaba a dudarlo. Y por tanto agradeció cuando salieron de la tienda y se despidieron de la pareja.

Ryddle se ofreció a acompañarla durante el resto de la mañana de compras ya que según él le costaría llevarlo todo e ella sola (a diferencia de los dos jóvenes ella no había llevado bolsa de mensajero). Después de repasar de nuevo la lista de materiales decidieron que lo mejor sería que la próxima parada fuese la tienda de calderos y pusieron rumbo a la Tienda de Calderos de Potage, situada junto a la entrada norte del Callejón.

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con toda la gente que había en el Callejón habían tenido que encontrarse precisamente con Hermione? ¿Y por qué Ryddle había tenido que ofrecerse a acompañarla? ¡Le había dicho que estaba molesto! ¿Es que no lo tomaba en serio cuando hablaba? Cierto que había sido él el que había entrado primero a la tienda de Madam Malkin pero sólo fue porque su madre se habría enfadado de saber que había pasado de largo cuando se encontró a su prima. ¡Sin embargo podrían haberse separado después de eso!

Gabriel apretó los brazos en torno a la bolsa de papel que cargaba contra el pecho y que contenía la nueva balanza de latón y viales de vidrio de la joven bruja. A su lado Ryddle y Hermione hablaban sobre la asignatura de pociones, tema que había surgido en la conversación tras salir de la botica. El castaño resopló levantando la vista al cielo, las nubes se veían esponjosas aquel día, le gustaban las nubes esponjosas.

Por suerte para él ya habían terminado de comprar todo y se dirigían a casa. Eso le hizo pensar que probablemente Ryddle sólo estaba siendo amable con Hermione para complacer a su madre y que ésta aceptara entonces arreglarle el largo del pantalón. Esa opción ni le gustaba ni le disgustaba, aunque no era nada raro en el moreno ser amable y encantador porque sí.

Llegaron a casa y subieron a la planta principal, desde la cocina llegaba el olor a comida y al joven mago le rugió el estómago, empezaba a tener hambre. Saludó en voz alta y su madre salió de la cocina con un delantal puesto y un cucharón en la mano.

—Gabi antes te dejaste aquí tu carta de... —entonces los vio a los tres juntos y cambió de frase— ¿Tom, eres tú? ¡Merlín cuanto has crecido!

—Es un placer volver a verla, señora Ollivanderr —respondió el susodicho con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Hacía más de un año que Tom Ryddle no pisaba su casa y en total era la tercera vez que iba, no obstante a su madre siempre le cayó bien. Le parecía un amigo apropiado para su hijo, educado y formal, y Ryddle no había hecho nada por contradecir esa imagen. Tampoco se habían molestado en aclararle que, técnicamente, no eran amigos.

—Mamá, ¿podrías sacarle el largo a los pantalones de Tom? —preguntó sin rodeos en cuanto soltó la bolsa que cargaba sobre la mesa del salón.

Su madre se rió e hizo que el cucharón volviese volando a la cocina con un movimiento de varita, tras lo que le pidió al joven mago que se subiera en un taburete, Hermione por su parte observó con curiosidad como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de hechizos. Veinte segundos después, tras medir y sacudir la varita un par de veces, el dobladillo de los pantalones se descosió y se ajustó a la largura deseada.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo el joven tras bajarse del taburete y ayudar a ponerlo otra vez en su sitio—. Sé lavar la ropa, pero no tengo ni idea de costura, con o sin magia.

—De nada, querido. ¿Te quedas a comer? Estoy haciendo ternera con salsa de setas —ofreció la bruja mientras volvía a la cocina, casi dando por hecho que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

—Si no es molestia... —respondió el moreno algo cohibido.

Después de eso se sentaron en el salón hasta la hora del almuerzo. Hermione cogió un libro del estante y se sentó lo más cerca posible de la ventana y Tom se acercó a la repisa que había sobre la chimenea y echó un vistazo a las fotografías que allí había. Gabriel decidió que, ya que su compañero estaba allí lo mejor es que echase un vistazo a la colección de libros y decidiera cuál quería que le llevase el lunes siguiente.

Almorzaron en cuanto su padre subió de la tienda, aunque éste comió a toda prisa y volvió a bajar. Con la llegada de las cartas de Hogwarts había llegado también la temporada alta de venta de varitas. El resto de comensales se lo tomó con mucha más calma. Cuando preguntó por su hermana su madre le dijo que había ido a pasar el día a casa de su amiga Pasiphora (nombre que a él siempre le había parecido ridículo). El joven mago se sintió bastante molesto, de haberlo sabido habría vuelto antes a casa.

Después del almuerzo Ryddle declaró que debía volver al orfanato y, tras dar las gracias una vez más, se fue. Hermione y él ayudaron a recoger la cocina y tras ello la joven subió a guardar sus compras. Viendo que se habían quedado solos su madre aprovechó para reprocharle su comportamiento, su mal humor no había pasado desapercibido, y exigió que hiciera las paces con su prima. Gabriel aceptó a regañadientes y se fue a su habitación, su madre había dicho que hicieran las paces, pero no había especificado cuando.

Dio un golpe a la puerta para que se cerrara tras él y fue arrastrando los pies hasta la cama, dejándose caer de bruces en ella. _—Vaya mierda de día—_ pensó mientras gruñía contra la almohada. Ya que la cama seguía deshecha se quitó los zapatos con los pies y agarró las sabanas, tirando de ellas hasta quedar cubierto de pies a cabeza. Si quería que el día pasase rápido lo mejor sería pasarlo durmiendo.

Lo despertó el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta y dio un bote intentando desenredarse de las sábanas, cayendo accidentalmente por el lado de la cama y terminando tirado en el suelo con las piernas aún enredadas en una sábana. La poca luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana le indicaba que, efectivamente, había pasado la mitad del día durmiendo y también que probablemente se había perdido la cena.

Fue hasta la puerta percatándose de lo hambriento que estaba y abrió de golpe, al otro lado lo esperaba Hermione. La joven bruja se veía algo vacilante, dudando de si debía estar allí, en sus manos reposaba un plato con un buen pedazo de pastel de carne que el joven le arrebató de un tirón antes de volver a darse la vuelta.

—Gabriel, ¿podemos hablar? —La voz de la castaña lo hizo detenerse y girar levemente la cabeza. Ya que iba a tener que hacer las paces con ella de todas formas aquel le pareció un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. No había posibilidad de que lo molestara mientras estaba comiendo.

—Pasa —dijo antes de dirigirse a la silla de su escritorio, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó dudando si entrar o no. Él la observó mientras se llevaba el tenedor con el primer bocado de comida a la boca—. ¿No volverás a tirarme el plato a la cabeza?

—Te tiraré el plato a la cabeza si te quedas ahí parada —contraatacó con el ceño fruncido. La castaña se revolvió incómoda pero tras unos segundos pensándoselo entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Hermione se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, sin saber muy bien que hacer de modo que él señalo a la cama indicándole que tomara asiento. Se percató de que la joven no paraba de recorrer su habitación con los ojos, curiosa de cada detalle. No sabía si aquello lo molestaba realmente o era que al estar enfadado con ella de antemano cualquier cosa que la joven hiciese iba a parecerle mal.

—A ver, voy a ser sincera. No sé qué hice mal esta mañana, pero sé que algo tuvo que ser para que te pusieras así —comenzó la castaña mirándolo con el ceño fruncido al igual que hacía él con ella—. Y te pido disculpas por lo que quiera que haya sido.

Gabriel la miró en silencio mientras comía, el pastel de carne tenía un regusto a setas, probablemente parte de él estaba hecho con las sobras del almuerzo. Al ver que no contestaba la bruja siguió hablando.

—Creía que empezábamos a ser amigos, pero veo que me equivocaba. Si no quieres perdonarme muy bien, es problema tuyo. Pero al menos dime qué es lo que te ha molestado para que no vuelva a ocurrir —concluyó empezando a alterarse, le temblaban las manos y la voz como si ella también estuviera molesta.

El joven mago dejó el plato sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo varias veces. Quería poner en orden sus pensamientos y decidir de ante mano qué decir exactamente para que el problema no fuera a más.

—Nadie entra en mi habitación —dijo abriendo de nuevo los ojos y mirando a su prima antes de añadir— a menos que yo le invite a ello. Nadie abre la puerta, nadie lee mis estudios ni nadie me molesta mientras estoy trabajando.

—No veo que sea para tanto.

—¡Me has hecho perder el trabajo de tres semanas! ¿No tenías otro momento para venir que cuando estoy usando un cuentagotas?

—¡Eso no es culpa mía! ¡No te puedes enfadar por eso! La misma culpa tienes tú por no haber desayunado en la cocina como las personas normales, de haberlo hecho habrías recogido tu carta y yo no tendría que habértela subido.

Gabriel se mordió el labio, permaneciendo en silencio porque sabía que en el fondo Hermione tenía razón: Era más culpa de él que de ella. Aparte de que sólo llevaba unas pocas semanas allí y no lo conocía lo suficiente como para estar al tanto de sus manías. De haber sido su hermana la historia sería completamente distinta. Pero eso no hacía que se le terminase de pasar el enfado del todo. También era consciente de lo obsesionado que se estaba volviendo con sus experimentos y de que cada vez era más y más ambicioso, pero era un Slytherin, ¿no? Y la ambición era una de las características que representaban a su casa así que no pensaba que fuese algo de lo que debía preocuparse.

—¿Gabriel? —lo llamó su prima haciendo que volviese a la realidad y se percatara de que se había quedado callado un buen rato, mirando fijamente a una zapatilla que sobresalía de debajo de su cama.

—Ya se me pasará —admitió entre dientes llevándose la mano a la nuca y masajeándola un par de veces—. Siento haberme puesto así, tendría que haberte avisado antes de que no es buena idea interrumpirme cuando estoy concentrado.

—¿Todo arreglado, entonces? —preguntó la castaña esperanzada. Él resopló antes de murmurar una respuesta afirmativa casi a regañadientes y la joven pareció darse cuenta de que sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo, no obstante quiso saber más sobre las personas a las que había conocido durante la mañana—. Ya que estoy aquí, ¿podrías hablarme de Ryddle y los demás? He estado pensando en que compartiré clases con ellos e incluso, si me seleccionan para Slytherin, esa chica Nefe... Nefe algo.

—Neferura —terminó él por ella.

—Eso. He pensado que si soy seleccionada para tu casa compartiré habitación con ella. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me contases algo de ellos para empezar en Hogwarts con buen pie?

La pregunta no lo tomó por sorpresa, la joven tendría que estar muy nerviosa ante la perspectiva de ir a un sitio nuevo lleno de gente nueva, él desde luego lo habría estado. Miró al techo pensando en qué debía decirle exactamente, lo mejor sería algo que la ayudara a conocer más a los demás pero ningún detalle irrelevante como cual era la comida favorita de cada uno o algo así.

—A ver... —dijo pensativo y decidiendo comenzar por la otra joven ya que es la que era con la tenía más posibilidades de terminar siendo cercana a Hermione— Neferura Akhenra es de origen egipcio, como ya habrás supuesto. Es bastante callada y reservada. Es raro verla con sus compañeras de habitación, sus únicos amigos son su novio Askari y los hermanos de éste. Los padres de ambos son amigos desde hace muchos años y se conocen desde niños.

—De modo que es mejor que no cuente con ella como futura amistad —concluyó la castaña.

—Yo no lo diría así exactamente. Es bastante amable así que puedes contar con ella si necesitas algo, siempre y cuando ese algo no le suponga problemas a ella. Después está Askari, como está un curso por encima nuestro dudo que lo veas a menos que realmente termines en Slytherin. Como ya has visto esta mañana es un poco distante, pero es un buen tipo. A mí me encanta debatir con él.

—¿Y Ryddle? —preguntó Hermione algo esperanzada. Gabi no la culpaba, después de lo que le había dicho de los otros dos la joven debía estar desando saber si podría hacer algún amigo, pobre alma inocente...

—No te aconsejo que te acerques a Ryddle más de lo necesario —resumió suspirando y cerrando los ojos por unos instantes.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no? A mí me ha parecido muy agradable —dijo extrañada.

—Y es muy agradable, o al menos eso aparenta. —Dándose cuenta de lo que parecía que estaba diciendo quiso rectificar— No me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que sea mala persona. Es solo que es demasiado... ¿como decirlo? ¿perfecto?

—¿Y eso es malo? —Hermione sentía curiosidad, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. El joven mago se preguntó si estaba haciendo bien al decirle todo aquello a su prima.

—No necesariamente es sólo que... No sé como decirlo exactamente, pero digamos que me da la sensación de que oculta algo. ¡Merlín! Es inteligente, cortés, educado, e incluso guapo, casi pareciera que no tiene defectos.

—Todo el mundo tiene defectos —contradijo la castaña.

—¡Exacto! Todos tenemos defectos, sin embargo parece que Ryddle no los tiene y eso es demasiado raro. No te estoy diciendo que no hables con él ni nada parecido, sólo te advierto de lo que pienso.

—Pensaba que era tu amigo. —Ahora a la curiosidad de la bruja se le sumó un leve tono de acusación. No debería decir eso de sus amigos, eso lo entendía, pero el moreno no era su amigo.

—No lo es, es simplemente un compañero de clase con el que me llevo bien. Y no te confundas, eso es todo lo que puedes llegar a ser tú también. Ryddle no tiene amigos verdaderos, aunque haga creer a todos lo contrario.

Hermione se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativa y Gabi no pudo evitar pensar en qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza. No hacía mucho que la conocía, pero aquella joven había empezado a caerle bien, a pesar de su desliz de aquella mañana, de ahí que la hubiera puesto en sobre aviso. No le gustaría ver a Hermione Evans metida en problemas.

* * *

El joven mago recorrió el camino de vuelta al orfanato al ritmo más lento que le permitieron sus piernas. No tenía ganas de volver a estar rodeado de todos aquellos muggles lloricas, especialmente después de haber visto las comodidades que ofrecía el mundo mágico. Por suerte para él había conseguido tomar un almuerzo bastante satisfactorio sin siquiera habérselo propuesto, en el orfanato nunca faltaba la comida pero tampoco podía decir que ésta fuera abundante o deliciosa.

Subió los escalones de entrada con pesadez y accedió al edificio, apenas había avanzado dos metros del pasillo cuando dos niños de unos cinco años pasaron corriendo y gritando alegremente. Como los odiaba. _—Sólo 24 días más, Tom—_ se dijo mentalmente—. _Sólo 24 días más y te librarás de ellos._

Subió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, suspirando al sentirse medianamente apartado del ajetreo. Soltó la bolsa de mensajero sobre el baúl y se tiró boca arriba sobre la cama. Había sido una mañana provechosa, hasta se había divertido viendo a Ollivander tan molesto y enfurruñado. No le había agradado tanto la idea de conocer a su prima, habría preferido seguir solo, no obstante se vio obligado a acompañarla para mantener su imagen de chico perfecto. Aunque con un poco de suerte ya se la habría ganado y podría contar con ella si necesitaba algún favor, todo sin tener que hacerle demasiado caso cuando estuvieran en Hogwarts. Las primeras impresiones son muy importantes, Tom lo sabía y siempre se encargaba de causar una buena impresión.

Lo que ignoraba es que aquel encuentro iba a marcar un antes y un después en su vida, de haberlo sabido tal vez hubiera actuado de forma distinta. No era consciente de lo importante que había sido aquel día:

El día en que Tom Ryddle y Hermione Evans se conocieron.

* * *

 **¡Merlín! Este capítulo se ha alargado bastante más de lo que esperaba, espero que no haya resultado excesivamente aburrido. Y la gracia es que lleva semanas escrito a excepción de las últimas 1000 palabras, no sé por qué me quedé atascada y no había forma de continuar.**

 **He querido aprovechar para introducir a dos personajes que aparecerán más adelante (aunque puede que no demasiado) y que no sea todo un lío cuando Hermione llegue a Hogwarts. No sé a vosotros pero yo termino muy confusa cuando me introducen un montón de personajes a la vez.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez, ya que en el próximo capítulo por fin dará comienzo el curso escolar.**

 **Un saludo!**


End file.
